Project: New Loyalty
by ShadowWriter17
Summary: The U.S military and its allies have been making a new type of weapon that could help save its own soldiers when it comes to any war anywhere in the world. The project is known as "Project: New Loyalty." The battle droids AKA "Ponybots" are the new weapon when it comes to the time of war. RD-115 is one of the droids that was created in Area 51. Little is know of this project...
1. Online

Image does not belong to me. I asked permission from the owner to use his picture as the cover of the story.

Project: New loyalty

June 17th, 2047

Location: Area 51

Budget: Unknown

Quantity of new droids: Unknown

Governments involved in project: U.S, U.K, Canada and Germany

"Sir, are you positive this project is going to be worth taxpayer money?" said Nicholas.

"Yes, the new era of droids will be created in protecting our military power where ever it may be. So far, only our allies know of this project. The Chinese nor the Russians know of this project," said Gen. Jackson.

"What's the project called again?" said Capt. Alex.

"The project is called 'Project: New Loyalty.' These droids will be loyal to our fellow soldiers on the battle field at any given time," replied Jackson.

All three men walked in the hallways of the underground facility of Area 51 to go into the room that had one of the first made droids to serve in the U.S military.

The lights are turned on by the time they enter the room. Capt. Alex had wide eyes when looking at the droid that was still offline.

"Hehe. . . Hahaahahha! Are you serious? This is what the droid looks like? Are you kidding me? It's a freaking ponybot! Why in the name of god did our government want to make a droid that looks like a pony? Did the budget of the project get cut or what?" Capt. Alex just couldn't help himself.

"No, Capt. Alex. The budget was not cut in any way. Please. Stop laughing," ordered Gen. Jackson.

"Sorry. It's just. . . it's just too funny, to say the least sir," said Capt. Alex.

The ponybot was cyan blue, with its mane a rainbow color and with its tail the same color. It also had black markings on its face, head, legs, and a few on its back, wings, and below its body, indicating how it was put together without any problems. The back part of it had its symbols on both sides of its flank. Gen. Jackson called the symbols on its a 'Cutie mark', showing what type of ponybot it was made to be.

The symbols on it were of a cloud with a lightning bolt of different colors coming out of it.

"As you may know, the droid is called RD-115. She was made just a few days go when the project was announced good for a go by our government," said Gen. Jackson.

"Can you tell us more about this ponybot, sir?" asked Nicholas.

"Well," started Gen. Jackson,"this ponybot is different than the others we made so far. She'll have free will to what she wants to do. We made her to command all the other ponybots when it comes to being deployed over seas."

"Wait," started Cpt. Alex, "isn't that kind of dangerous to have a robot have its own mind than it being controlled by a human with controls to keep it from going rogue on us? That's very serious, General," stated Cpt. Alex.

"What do you mean by that, Captain Alex?" asked Gen. Jackson.

"Have you ever seen the movie Terminator before? When the U.S. military activated Skynet, it almost wiped out the whole human race. Not to mention it was also creating droids to take out the surviving humans after the nuclear missiles were all launched from every part of the world. How can you be sure what happened in a movie won't happen in reality?"

"You don't have to worry about that, Captain Alex. All droids have the most advanced software on the market. The software that was installed in her stops any viruses or hackers from gaining access to her mainframe to make her go rouge. That also goes for all the other droids we made so far," answered Gen. Jackson.

"Hmmm. . ." said Capt. Alex.

"Can you tell us more about the her, sir?" asked Nicholas.

"Yes," answered Gen. Jackson. "The body of the droids are capable of withstanding any type of fire power it gets exposed to. Say, for example, an RPG were to hit it, it would not have any damage to it. Or if a powerful bomb were to be dropped on it, it would still not suffer any damage to its body. That's how indestructible we made the droids to be: to survive no matter how powerful the weapon can be."

"Wow," said Cpt. Alex. "Sounds to me the budget goes beyond the billion dollar range."

"The droids are equipped with plasma cannons, invisible cloaking to keep them from being detected by the enemies' radar, can call for backup if it needed it, fly into the skies to take out enemy aircraft, etc. We have tested it in many environments to see if anything would go wrong with them. Surprisingly, not one slight problem has happened," stated Gen. Jackson.

"Anymore info on it?" asked Cpt. Alex.

"Yes, but I can't tell you the whole 9-yards of it."

"Well, why not General?"

"Because I was given only the basics of the project. I'm not even sure why our government has kept a few classified documents from its own military to look at. It could just be they suspect that somebody could give away all the info on it. Buts that's me just thinking."

"Hmmmm. . . that's very interesting to know, General Jackson," said Nicholas.

"Anyhow, RD-115 is a very special droid for us and our allies to have. Also, if you didn't know, she's also in command of the droids. I think it's because since she has free will, she can give orders to the other droids. That's just one of the few things I was given about the project," said Gen. Jackson.

"That's good I guess," said Cpt. Alex.

All three men left the room and the lights were turned off when the door was shut down.

00000000000000000

1 week later...

Power grid: Online

Power at 400%

Weaponry: offline

Shields: offline

"Uhhhhhh. . ." I said.

What's going on?

Where the buck am I exactly?

My sight is still blurry. I can't see to save my flank.

I decided to just wait 'til my vision was no longer blurry for me to see where I was. I could see that I was in some big room and I could see what looked like two figures just looking at me. I think.

I couldn't tell who they were. They were standing up on both legs. It indicated that they were bipedal figures.

Finally, my vision was going back to normal now. I could finally see what was going on.

Before I could respond to the bipedal figures, one of them walked over to me. This one was about 6' 3" tall, with blue eyes, black hair, a white skin color, clothes that were blue, along with colorful ribbons on the upper left part of the pocket. On his upper right pocket showed me his name: 'John'.

John slowly placed his right hand on top of my mane and slowly stroked it. I didn't mine at all. It actually felt nice really. For some reason, I was humming in the process.

"Seems you like having your mane stroked, RD-115," John chuckled.

"Hehehe. . . yeah," I laughed softly.

"You seem to be acting correctly. No sign of any malfunction in your systems. That's good thing," said John.

"Systems?" I asked curiously.

"Oh! You must not have been uploaded with the all the data in your data base. You're a ponybot that our government has created to serve in our military and for allies."

"Really?" I said.

"Yep, pretty much."

"That's. . . so. . . AWESOME!" I squealed in glee.

"My, my. You really are a more special droid than the others, RD-115." The other bipedal figure was right next to John.

This one still had the same clothes like John. The only thing that was different about his appearance was he was 5' 9" tall; shorter than John. He had blonde hair, a white skin tone, and his eyes were a light green color.

The name he went by was 'Bob'. He also had another tag on him that said 'U.S Air Force'. Which means he. . . knew how to fly? Well, it does say 'Air' on the second name tag.

"So, what did you mean there are 'more' droids like me, John? Is it possible for me to see them?" I asked.

"You can't right now. They're still offline. They'll come online in the next week," replied John.

"Oh. Okay," I said.

"If want, you can explore this base if you want to. It's a pretty big facility to tell you the truth. You have a digital map giving you the layout of the base from above ground and underground. You don't need to worry about anything so far. You have free will to do as you please," said John.

"That sounds cool," I replied with a smile.

"If you need anything, just send out your signal so we can see where you are," said Bob.

Both John and Bob turned around and opened the door to leave the room I was in.

Well, this is going to be awesome to see what this place looks like. I might as well get up now and fly around to see what my eyes can see to attract my interests.

In so doing, I got up and went flying in the air to leave the room I was in. The door was still open, so I didn't need to worry about trying to opening it with my hooves.

The map I was uploaded with showed me that there were about 70 rooms in the underground part of the base. I looked to see which room would be the best one to explore. One of the rooms was called 'U.S Arsenal', telling me that's where the humans keep a large part of their weapons they use here.

Another room I looked on my map was called 'TOP SECRET: NOT TO BE OPENED UNLESS TOLD TO DO SO!'. Something tells me there's something in that room they do not want to open just yet.

I was still scanning to see if there was a room that was worth going in to. Still no luck.

A few minutes have already passed now. I was starting to get bored and just wanted to go to sleep for now. Before I could think of temporarily going offline, I looked at one room's name that seemed to catch my eye.

The name of the room was called 'Transportation without the need of going in any vehicle in the world.'

Seems to be promising. The room was located not too far where I was flying. I had to make a left in the other hallway, go straight, make right, and reach the door that said what it was talking about.

You know what was so strange to me? How come there were no military personnel in the hallways? Did they die over how bored they were? I laughed, just thinking about what I had just said.

I could see a window on my left side to help me know what was going on exactly in the room. There were about three humans in it. They were working on some huge machine that almost touched the ceiling of the room.

I was trying to think about what this machine was exactly. I know it didn't seem to be a weapon of any kind. The one thing I knew was it looked like you could go into it. It was big and wide enough to have a person walk into. Maybe it was some kind of machine that could take somebody to another place. Not here. But somewhere else.

I went to the front door to see if I could open it. The door had a card swipe to where only people with a ID card would be allowed to gain access to the room this machine was in. It also had an eye scanner to scan a person's eyes to see if that person matched the same eyes in the data banks.

I'm pretty sure if I were to put my eye right at the eye scanner it wouldn't let me in. Well, here goes nothing.

I pressed the button for the eye scanner to scan my eyes. It took about a few seconds for it to process the information to match any person who might have the same eyes in the data banks to access the room.

Match Found. Welcome RD-115.

*Click. Click.*

The door opened up after the clicks were over.

'Wow. I didn't expect that it would allow a droid to gain access to high level room for only military personal to walk in,' I thought to myself.

The humans didn't know I was in the room now. They were still working on the machine. I think it wouldn't be too bad to scare them of out their pants. 'Hehehe. . . I feel so evil just thinking about it,' I thought to myself.

It was time to go off the radar. I activated my cloaking device to turn invisible so they would not know that I was about to scare the apples out of them.

One of them turned around to see the door was open for some reason. The human tapped his other friends to have them turn around to see why the door was open.

"Ummm. . . was that door always open?" said the first one.

"I do recall it being closed," said the second one.

"It's probably just a glitch in the system," said the third one.

I walked over to them, knowing that they didn't know what was going to scare them to death.

"Let's just get back to work on this ma-" I flew up and turned my invisible cloaking device and just screamed to the top of my voice.

All three engineers took a few steps backwards and screamed while doing so.

"HHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHH! You should see your faces now! HAHAHHA! Oh man. That was so worth it!" I went back on the ground and started laughing my flank off. I felt so bad for the engineers. My sensors indicated their heart rates were fairly high as of now.

"Hehehehe. . . you guys really made me laugh my flank off today! I just couldn't resist doing that to you guys." I started to get back on fours to walk up to them.

"Why did you have to go that far in scaring the crap out of us, RD-115?!" yelled the first Engineer.

"That was not fun at all!" yelled the second one.

"I'm gonna have nightmares over how loud you screamed!" This human was just shivering in absolute fear over how I scared him.

"This means one thing," I said calmly.

"What would that be then?" all three said in unison.

"I won the contest in how I could scare the apples out of all three of you," I happily said.

"Well," one of the humans was chuckling now. "You got us good, RD-115."

"I agree with Ed," said Luther.

"Indeed," said Michael.

"So, what brings you here, RD-115?" asked Michael.

"I was wondering what you guys were working on." I used my hoof to point to the machine they were working on.

"Oh, that? This machine is supposed to help transport our soldiers into battle quicker than them having to go and use an airplane to land at an airport somewhere on the battlefield. Plus, it's supposed to help save a couple million dollars to save on building airplanes and such," said Luther.

"We haven't been able to fully get it to act right with us. We checked all the systems, wires, buttons and everything else. It's still not working right." Ed crossed his arms, letting us know he was getting annoyed in seeing the teleportation machine not work with them.

"I could help you guys get it to work," I said.

"Really? That's great!" Ed said in glee.

"By all means, try and see what you can do to get it to fully function right," said Michael.

"I'll see what I can do," I replied.

All three men walked away from the machine and walked right by me to the other side of the room.

Now it's time to see how a droid can get this machine to work properly. I bet I can fix this in three seconds flat!

I walked towards the control panel to see if there was any problem with the way it was designed. I scanned the whole machine to see if there was even the slightest problem the engineers could not get to work correctly.

I found the problem. It was so easy to figure it out. They forgot to plug in one more wire and then press the codes to get the machine to turn on.

I flew up and went behind to see where the wire was not plugged into the machine. There were so many wires from behind. I counted at least a hundred wires plugged into the machine.

Scanners detected where the wire was located. I carefully grabbed the wire with both hooves and plugged it into the hole.

'Okay. Done with that part. Now to type in the codes to really get this machine fired up,' I told myself.

I flew back up again and went to the control panel to press in the codes.

"256-230-Alpha-42-789-224-897-266." I then pressed the 'Enter' button to fully activate the machine.

The machine started to come online. The color of the portal was purple and white; swirling slowly like it was never disturbed.

I turned to see all the engineers' jaws wide open. Ed dropped his clip board while Michael and Luther looked like they had seen a ghost.

"Y-you're more intelligent than us humans, RD-115," Ed stammered in his sentence.

"Told you I could solve your problems," I said.

"Since that problem is long gone now, we can now have an object tossed right into the portal to see if it really does go into another location in the world." Michael seemed to not be as stressed now.

"I could be the first to see if it works right, Michael." I just felt like wanting to see where I might go when going right into the portal.

"That's not a bad idea," said Luther.

"Go right ahead. Just tell us where you might get trans-" Ed was cut off when the sound of gun shots were heard from outside our room.

"Fall back! Fall back! We can't destroy! We need to mov- AHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a soldier scream and. . . was silenced. Forever.

"Bravo team, on me! We have to shut it down. This one is not going down without a f-AHHHH!" Another human being was silenced.

All I could hear were the sounds of more gun shots and more screams coming from the soldiers.

"You will all die at the hooves of NMM-13 humans! You can not escape me! You will ALL die! HAHAAHAHAHAH!" This was not a human saying that sentence. It was one of the droids that the military created for combat.

I could hear one last gun shot and nothing else. It was complete silence. Then, without making a sudden move, the door was beingg banged on. The door wasn't going to stand much longer.

"Guys, get your weapons. NOW!" ordered Michael.

"What about me?" I said.

"You have got to get into that portal and find a safer place than here, RD-115. I'm not sure what's gotten into this ponybot. But you have to leave immediately," ordered Ed.

"I-I. . . I understand. I will follow your orders precisely, Ed." I really wanted to help them. But I guess they'll stay safe from the NNM-13 droid.

I walked up to the platform to go inside the portal. I didn't look back while doing so. All I could hear were the sounds of the door being broke open and the sounds of the engineers screaming and firing their guns.

Finally, I entered the portal.

00000000000000

Ponyville, Equestria

11:32 AM

"Spike, give me the new spell book Princess Celestia gave me yesterday. I need to learn the new spells to help me get better in my magic abilities," I said.

"Yawn. Isn't it already too late to do new spells, Twilight? You usually don't stay awake at this hour." Spike was right, to say the least.

"I understand you want to learn new stuff, Twilight. But I think it would be a good idea to keep your strength up for tomorrow morning."

"You're right, Spike," I replied.

I decided that it probably was time to hit the bed to not feel sleepy for tomorrow morning. I turned off the lights and walked to my bed.

Right before I even got a chance to get in my bed, a loud blast rattled my library. I thought I was going to lose my balance in the process.

"What. Was. That?" Spike started to shake.

"I don't know, Spike. I'll see what it was. Just stay here. If I'm not back in five minutes, find help," I told him.

He stayed in my bedroom, while I opened up the door to see what the loud blast I heard was.

It was. . . Rainbow Dash that made loud blast. I trotted over to her to see if she was okay. What didn't make sense was that she had black markings all around her body. They didn't look like bruises, but were part of her body. And she was glowing a light blue color, too.

Dash quickly got back up on all fours to make eye contact with me. Even they were not entirely the same. They were the same color, but had more detailing in them.

"System malfunction. Power grid has been compromised. Going offline to recover from post-teleportation from Area 51." What was she talking about? Power grid? System malfunction? Going offline? Area 51? I couldn't understand what she was even talking about.

She just dropped right in front of me. Her body color went from cyan blue to gray and her mane also went from rainbow colors to gray and black colors.

I was trying to connect all the pieces for me to know what was going on with her.

Finally, my brain started to work.

This in an artificial intelligence from another world! It's not the real Rainbow Dash. It has every last detail of her. I had to get her into my library before anypony starts to wake up from hearing that loud bang she made.

I used my magic to float her to my library and shut the door from behind me. I then carefully laid her down on the floor.

"Uhhhh, Twilight. What happened to Rainbow Dash?" Spike curiously asked.

"Don't worry, Spike. She went out cold from hitting the ground. She didn't suffer any injuries as far as I could tell." I can't believe I was lying to Spike. I didn't want him to know what I was going to do to the artificial intelligence.

"Well, okay. I'm going to sleep, Twilight. If you need me, just yell." Spike went upstairs to go to sleep.

'That's a relief,' I thought.

I started to use my magic to take the artificial intelligence to my laboratory that I have been using to do science experiments. I think I'm going to enjoy seeing what this thing is. I'll try to not hurt her when doing so. Although I like doing experiments, I try to not go crazy on them.

I'll make sure to put everything back together for her to know that nothing happened to her.

Without further ado, I closed the door with my magic and started to work on this new experiment of mine.

00000000000

"Seems we have been teleported to another location, RG-64," said NG-18

"Affirmative, NG-18. We have to find RD-115. We have to warn her that NMM-13 is coming for her and is starting to find any other droids that did not submit to her commands," I said.

"Where are we exactly?" questioned NG-18

"Sensors indicate we are in a forest known as the 'Everfree Forest'. We must be on our guard here. My sensors also tells me we were teleported into a new world that mankind has yet to discover," I said.

"What would this planet be called?" he asked.

"Planet is called 'Equestria'. Now, come on. We have to find RD-115 before it's too late!" I ordered.

"Solid copy, RG-64." We both quickly flew up into the air to make it faster for us to find where RD-115 was located. Her tracking signal was last detected in a small town known as 'Ponyville'.

Weird. We're ponybots and the town had the word 'pony' in it.

We decided to activate our cloaking devices so no one could see we were flying in the air. I just hope she's alright.


	2. New World

Power grid: Online

Power at 200%

Weaponry: offline

Shields: offline

Systems: Online

I didn't know what happened after I went offline. All I could remember was looking into the eyes of what looked like a pony with a horn on its head.

My systems might have just malfunctioned right after the teleportation was over; giving a false vision of what I was looking at.

I opened my eyes to see I was in small laboratory.

What made this laboratory different than the ones in Area 51 was it was made out of wood. Why would somebody make a laboratory out of wood? It just didn't make any sense. One false move and the whole place could catch on fire, and possibly explode.

I got up on all fours and walked around in the room. I could see different types of chemicals labeled in alphabetical order. There were a few bookshelves that stored about 50 or more books in them.

I could also tell each book had yellow tags in them. Whoever owns this place must really love doing sciency stuff. Might as well call them an "egghead" while I'm at it.

For some reason, I felt . . . something not right about me; like somebody had been tampering with me when I was offline. I don't know why I thinking like that.I think I just needed to ignore it and get back to what I was doing.

There was a staircase for me to get to the upper level of the building I was in. I just flew up and landed right in front of the door. This door seemed to be smaller than the ones the humans used to go into every room in the facility I was engineered in.

The door was locked. Time to improvise.

Looks like I had to use to use my plasma cannon to melt the mechanical system of the door. I only needed to put the plasma at level 1. I didn't want to burn the door. That would not be cool to do.

I placed my hoof and activated the plasma to seep into the mechanical part of the door. It was a success. The door slowly but surely opened up for me to see the sun's rays penetrate the windows of the upper level of the building.

Even the upper level was made out of wood. Heck, there were even more bookshelves filled with books. This person must really like having books in his/her place.

I scanned the whole building to see if there were any signs of organic life forms. There was only

one life form in the building. It was right behind me when I was in the center of the room.

I turned around to notice some sort of lizard that had green eyes, green ears, moderate green spikes, scales that were light purple, and a lime green belly.

It had wide eyes. It was just staring at me. Not moving a muscle. It must be scared of me.

Judging by the height of the lizard, I could say it was still young. Possibly a baby. What made me raise an eyebrow was the lizard was standing on two legs and not four. Hmm . . . must be a new species of lizards.

I extended my hoof out to see if it wanted to shake it.

Unfortunately, it screamed and ran as fast as it could to the next floor above me. Closing the door shut and locking it in the process.

"That could've gone a little better," I said to myself.

I noticed that there was a small scroll laying on the floor. The lizard must've dropped it right when I extended my hoof for me to greet it.

I walked over to it and picked it up with my hoof. I didn't want to open it. It might be something very important for the receiver to read. It was wrapped in a red bow and had a seal on that showed what looked like a castle that was built onto a by the gold seal, it looked like it came from a very recognizable being in the mountains. Possibly the ruler of this country.

There were a few words that were in the seal.

'Canterlot Castle of the Royal Rulers of Equestria.'

Yep. This is definitely from the higher powers of this country that is known as "Equestria."

I decided to scan the whole scroll to get all the information for me to deliver the message to the owner. But I made sure to not read it when it's in my database. Might make it easier for him/her to not have to use hands to open it and read it. Who needs to read it on parchment while you can read it digitally?

It was time to go now. I must find the individual who has something very important to read.

I opened the door to see where I was located, only to see that there were . . . ponies walking everywhere? What the hay? Am I dreaming or something? My systems must be malfunctioning to the max.

Not only was I seeing ponies walking, I noticed each and every one of them had a different coat color on them. One had a light green mint color, another had a snow white coat. Even the mane and tail were different, too. The colors of the ponies were pastel. I still couldn't understand any of this.

'RD-115, this is RG-64. Do you copy, over?'

'Who's this?' I asked.

If you didn't know this, all ponybots are able to communicate without the need in talking with our mouths. We can communicate by our mics that are built into our computer hardware system.

'I'm one of the droids that followed you into the portal. We're not rogue. We're just like you. If you don't know where you are, you're in another universe," said RG-64.

'Wait, you're telling me we've been teleported into another universe that humans have not discovered yet?' I asked.

'Correct,' replied RG-64.

'That's awesome!' I happily said.

'Well, for now it is. Meet us in front of the Everfree Forest. I'm sending you the map to your database. It's just a few miles away from Ponyville. That's the town you're in right now. Just turn invisible before somepony . . . Wait, why did I say "somepony"?' he asked himself.

'I'm guessing this world is screwing up our circuits,' said NG-18.

'Good hypothesis,' I said.

'Okay, as I was saying again: get to our position as fast as you can. We don't know if we were being followed. The NNM-13 is bound to locate our position and terminate us while doing so,' said RG-64.

'We were able to disable our tracking devices before she could get a head start in finding us. Wait, RD-115. You did disable your tracking device, right?' asked NG-18.

'I did. I disabled it right before I went offline here in Ponyville,' I told him.

'Alright, that's good then,' said RG-64.

'Look at the map of Equestria, RD-115. You should see two blue dots in front of the Everfree Forest. Those blue dots are us. Even though we disabled our tracking devices, we made the tracking devices have us be detected by you only. So, it should be impossible for NMM-13 to pinpoint your location or our location,' said NG-18.

'Understood. RD-115, out.' The communication ended from there on.

I activated my cloaking device to not have anypony . . . Great. Now I'm saying words with the word "pony" now. Humph. I hope this doesn't affect me even worse.

Something did not go right while I was walking in the streets of Ponyville. My cloaking device was malfunctioning. I had to hide before somep—somebody saw me.

Without further thinking, I went into an alley in the town. I had to figure out what was causing my cloaking device to malfunction. This wasn't right. This just wasn't right. Whoever was tampering with my systems did a good job in sabotaging the cloaking device.

I checked to see if there were any other programs that were tampered with. Weaponry: good, shields: good, Power: good; at 400%, Cloaking device: sabotaged, Memory: good, etc.

Okay. So I was right after all. That pony really did sabotage my cloaking device. Looks like I had to seriously call in my friends to help me out.

'NG-18, do you copy, over?' I asked.

'I copy loud and clear, RD-115,' responded NG-18.

'My cloaking device has been sabotaged. I don't know how I'm gonna get to both of you without attracting attention in the town,' I said.

'Alright, try to stay calm. I'll come and get you. Don't do anything that might catch the eyes of the civilians,' said NG-18.

'Alright, thank you,' I replied.

The transmission was cut off again.

Okay, okay. Just stay calm RD-115. Everything will be alright. It's not like somebody is going to attack you or anything while hiding in this alley. I ended up hearing hoof steps from my right side. The pony was, in fact, hostile.

"You got any bits?" the stallion said in an angry tone

I did not respond to his question.

"I said DO you have any bits?" He was becoming more aggressive now.

Still, I did not respond. I was going to let him punch me. He'll end up hurting himself while doing so.

He became very agitated for not acknowledging him. He used all his strength to smack me right on the left side of my face. I could hear what sounded like his foreleg cracking while doing so.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE BUCK!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

His scream could be heard from all parts of Ponyville. I was starting to hear more hoof steps now. Not one but multiple hoof steps closing in on my location..

He looked at me and said, "W-What type of . . . p-pony are you?" he stammered.

"Me?" I asked. "I'm not even in the flesh, but made of metal, steel and titanium. A droid if I do say so myself."

My position was compromised now. The ponies were getting closer from front to back. Time to jet.

I flew up and went as fast as I could, only to crash back to earth just thirty feet from where I was located. Great. That pony must've screwed up my flying ability! Buck! Buck! Buck!

'This is just not my day is it?' I thought.

'RD-115! Get the buck outta there now! There are multiple civilians coming your way! Not only that, but the security forces are in route now! Do everything in your power to not let them capture you!' commanded RG-64.

'I wish I could! But my wings have been sort of sabotaged!' I said.

'What about your hoof boosters? Have they been tampered with?' asked RG-64.

'I haven't tried yet. I'll see if they'll work.' I tried activating my hoof boosters. No luck. They, too, were sabotaged.

'They too have been tampered with!' I didn't want to hurt any civilians nor their security forces. I don't understand why this pony was tampering with my hardware. Unless, it wanted to learn about where I came from. Hmm . . . that could've been why it did what it had to do to make me not escape this place.

'I'm almost there! Hang in there!' said NG-18.

I decided to run as fast as I could, staying in the shadows and not in the light. I could hear the security forces coming in hot on my tail. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. This is starting to . . . Wait a minute. Why do I have a heart? Or was it just something the engineers thought of when making the blueprints to create me? It was probably just an automated sound, not a real one.

I discovered the exit in the town; just to know that it was now being blocked by gold armored ponies. Judging by their appearance, they were well built and have been trained to serve and protect their fellow citizens.

"Sir, I think I see something hiding the shadows between those two buildings," said one of the royal guards pointing his hoof at my location.

"I think I see it too!" another yelled out.

'Great. Looks like they've finally found me,' I thought to myself.

Better to go into the light than staying in the shadows.

I walked out of the shadows and was about seven feet from the where the guards were blocking the exit from me to escape this town. I noticed that a few of the guards had a look of relief on their faces. A few still did not let their guard down.

"Rainbow Dash, do know where the unknown suspect is here?" said the Royal guard.

'Who the hay is "Rainbow Dash"?' I asked myself.

"Rainbow Dash, you have about ten seconds to answer my question," he said again.

"10. 9. 8. 7."

I think I had no choice but to unleash my weaponry upon them.

"6. 5. 4."

I looked from behind to see scores of guards preventing me from falling back. Even the sides were also surrounded by them. They've blocked me from all sides.

"3. 2."

'Over my dead motherboard, I won't let them hurt you, RD-115,' said NG-18.

"1!"

"0 . . ." said NG-18.

"What the . . . ? Who said that!" commanded one of the guards.

"That would be me. NG-18. A droid of the United States military." He uncloaked himself right in front of me to look at the the guards upfront, aiming his plasma cannon right at all gasped at him.

"If you think you're going to hurt my friend, you got another thing coming, sir. And I can assure you, you won't win this fight." I've never heard NG-18 sound so aggressive before.

"NG-18. Stand down," RG-64 ordered.

"But they mi—" He was cut off by RG-64 talking again.

"Do not attack unless they attack first. I repeat. Do NOT attack them. Revert back to normal stance," he ordered.

NG-18 signed in defeat. "Very well." He deactivated his plasma cannon and went back to normal stance.

"You'll have to excuse my friend. He's been eager to use his weapons," stated RG-64.

"Ummm . . . RG-64," I started. "I don't see you," I ended.

"Oh! Sorry about that. Forgot I still had my cloaking on." He chuckled.

He deactivated his cloaking device and was right next to me.

I saw every guard had wide eyes from seeing he just appeared like it was magic or something. What caught my eye was RG-64 had almost the same yellow body armor the ponies were wearing; just a little darker. Even his white metal coat was the same as many of the guards to mention his eyes had the same color of blue as most of the guards had and his tail and mane were the same light blue color as most of the guards had.

"Traitor!" yelled a guard.

"You've committed high treason!" cried out another.

"I might look like some of you, but I'm not part of your armed forces. Nor are my friends. They are not from this world." RG-64 seemed to be calmer than NG-18 or me.

"If you don't believe me, perhaps this will get my message to the other side." Without hesitation, he activated his plasma cannons, missile defense system, and his laser guided eyes. There were more weapons that we droids were equipped with, but he showed a few of his weapons to every last guard that surrounded us.

"We are composed of metal, titanium and steel. I don't believe any of you are made out of those materials." No guard was moving. I think they knew they could not take him or us on. Some were quivering. They were shocked to see something that was far more advanced than what they themselves were equipped with. All they had were spears made of what looked like wood and the armor they were equipped with wouldn't even shield them if he were to fire his plasma cannons at them.

Finally, RG-64 began talking again, only saying two words.

"Your move."

Next thing you know, they all just scrambled everywhere. A few of them screamed, flew away, and dropped their weapons on the ground. That was . . . well, interesting to see how they would react to him.

RG-64 turned around and looked at me and then at NG-18. "We should probably get moving now. Although there were only forty of them here, they'll probably deploy more troops to take us on. I do not want to have to kill these life forms at all," stated RG-64.

"I have to fully agree on what you say, RG-64." I didn't want to kill any of these ponies. Sure, we were engineered to kill, but we use precision to see who is the enemy or who is tend to kill until there is no end. We aren't like the humans. The ones who I'd once seen in Area 51 were all nice. None of them were evil.

"Now, like I said. We should get back to the Everfree Forest. We need to find out if there might be other droids out there that may have escaped NMM-13," proclaimed RG-64.

"Yeah, about that," I started. "I can't fly anymore, turn invisible, or even hover now. I need to seriously get myself fully operational."

"If I remember correctly, we are equipped with a repair system to keep ourselves from losing our capabilities." I wasn't really sure if we did have that programmed into us. So, without a further ado, I tried activating my repair systems.

FLYING ABILITY: FIXED

CLOAKING ABILITY: FIXED

HOVERING ABILITY: FIXED

ALL MAJOR SYSTEMS HAVE BEEN FULLY RESTORED.

Okay, so he was right after all. I wonder what other programs we were given? Suddenly, my sensors were telling me who the pony was that tampered with my systems.

Twilight Sparkle

Student of Princess Celestia

Type: Unicorn pony

Gender: Female

So that's who did that crazy stuff on me! I then looked at my video recorder (which can still be on even after going offline) to see what she looked like. Lavender fur coat, moderate violent eyes, mane is sapphire with moderate rose streaks up front, and is also the Element of Magic. It seems she was studying me; looking at what I was from the inside.

"RD-115, are you okay? You don't seem to be acknowledging me. We need to get out of here before they send in more guards to look for us," RG-64 said.

"W-what? Oh, sorry about that. I'm just looking at my video footage of Twilight Sparkle," I stuttered.

"You can look at it later. Right now, we must make time now," replied RG-64.

"Sir, I'm detecting six figures coming from the exit of the town. They aren't coming in hot or anything, just moving normally." NG-18 was right. There are six figures coming to where our exit was located.

"I suggest we leave now while we have the chance," suggested RG-64.

"Hold on, I'm detecting more activity from behind us now. We seem to have about a hundred guards coming our way. Activating cloaking device now." I and NG-18 also activated our cloaking device to not have any guards or the other six figures from knowing we were still in Ponyville.

"Quick, get up in the air, and fly as fast as you can back to the Everfree Forest!" ordered RG-64

"Roger, roger," replied NG-18.

"Understood," I acknowledged.

We lifted off the ground and hit full blast to make it to our location. We also activated our anti-sound systems to make it impossible for anyone to hear we were flying to our location.

"I have a visual on the six figures you were talking about, NG-18. One of them is Twilight Sparkle. It looks like those are her friends she's with. She must've gathered them all to come with her to meet me in her laboratory under her library," I told him.

"We see that, RD-115," both said in unison.

"I have to send her a message." RG-64 turned around and looked at me with a face that said "no". I know that Twilight did tamper with my systems, but I wasn't going to just let her think I escaped her house so I can be with my friends again.

"Please, RG-64. I know you think that's dangerous of me to do, but I have to send her a message that's from her mentor. It's a VERY important message." He kept thinking like it was a suicide mission. I didn't think it WAS going to be suicide for me to do so.

After thinking for a few minutes, he finally broke his silence. "Fine. You can go to Twilight with this message you speak of. If you need us, contact us ASAP. I don't want to know you were taken as a prisoner to her and her friends."

"I promise. It will only take about two minutes at the max," I told him.

"I better go with you, RD-115. Just to make sure nothing goes wrong when you confront them," said NG-18.

"Granted," I told him.

We both turned around to fly to where Twilight and her friends were still walking. They weren't near Ponyville just yet. Time to do a little . . . hehehehe . . . "trick" on them.

"NG-18, let's make a cloud. I got something that'll make all six of them jump three feet in the air," I chuckled.

He nodded but was unsure if we were even engineered to make clouds. I think we can. We can break the rules of being droids. I can already feel all the evil that I'm about to do to these ponies. It's going to be a blast!

We both, in secret, grabbed a small cloud and grabbed more clouds to make an even bigger cloud. We jumped on it multiple times to see what would happen. The cloud started to turn pitch black and sounded very angry. I think it's a good time to use this bad boy to release its anger on these ponies.

"Quickly! Let's move this cloud while they don't know that we're here! We must put it right above them. They'll wonder why there's a cloud following them back. When I say 'now', jump on the cloud until it shoots out lighting!" I can just see it in my mind, all six of them just petrified when we get this cloud to bolt out lighting!

As we moved ever so slowly, we looked under us to notice two of the ponies seeming to look at the cloud that was following. One was a white pony with a purple mane and a horn on its head. The other one was a yellow pony with a light pink mane and wings on its body. Both seemed to not to be too worried while walking with the rest of their friends.

"Okay. On the count of 3, we jump up and down on the cloud for it to shoot out lighting at all six of them." NG-18 gave a simple nod and followed my instructions.

"1." I had a small chuckle while counting to 3.

"2." This is so going to be recorded for us to always remember.

"3! Now!"

We both jumped up and down as fast as we could. The cloud started rumbling in anger and just shot out lighting from under its belly, making it directly to our targets. We both stopped; only to hear the sounds of screaming from the ponies.

We looked from under our cloud and could see three of the ponies had smoke coming from on top of their heads. The other three seemed to have had their hair screwed up. Their manes were sticking right up. It was too funny to see what we both pulled off.

"HHAHHAAHAHHAHAHHAHH! They should see the look on their faces! I'm totally laughing over what we just did to them! BRUAHHAAHAHAH! I can't stop! This is just too funny for me to contain! AHAHAAHH!" I felt tears rolling down my eyes. It was just too, too, too funny! Hey, even NG-18 was also laughing with me.

"We really made them scared, RD-115! This is the best moment of my time being online!" He too couldn't stop laughing. We both just laid on the cloud until we could finally stop laughing. After a few good minutes of no longer laughing, we both decided it was time to land on the ground to meet Twilight Sparkle and her friends. The guards haven't come yet. So, it wasn't like there was going to be a fight for us to be in.

We went down to the ground in front of the Twilight and her friends (in which three were still petrified, and the other three just shaking but also talking) while we were still in our cloaking mode.

"R-Rainbow . . . did you d-do that to us?" said Fluttershy.

"I-I didn't! I wasn't even p-planning on doing that to all of you. It got me too!" retaliated Rainbow Dash.

"You know. That was SO worth it!" I squealed in happiness.

"Who s-said that?" stammered Fluttershy.

"Us," NG-18 and I said in unison. We both deactivated our cloaking devices and just stared at the ponies. All of them stepped back a few feet from us. They were completely scared half to death. The only one who did not step back was Twilight.

"We totally made every last one of you fall for our surprise! And we both enjoyed it every last minute! You should definitely see your faces! It's just priceless!" I laughed.

"What? H-how? Huh?" Twilight just couldn't believe I was right there, online and right in front of her. Her eyes were wide. Her left eye was just twitching non-stop. I think she was still processing all the information. That, and she was also looking at NG-18. She looked like she was going to crash like a computer over how there's another droid just like me.

She finally relaxed and so did her friends. One of her friends had a cyan color coat with a rainbow mane and tail with moderate cerise eyes and with wings. Hang on. Wait one bucking minute. This one pony looks almost identical to me. What. The. Hay? This doesn't add up! I looked at her and she looked at me. Both of us were shocked to see one another. She walked over to me to see if I was really real to her. She didn't seem to think I was a threat to her friends. But she was very surprised to meet me.

She turned her head to look at Twilight. "Twilight, is this the artificial intelligence you were talking about?" said Rainbow.

Twilight gave a small smile to the cyan pony. I think she wasn't quite sure how she would react in seeing a pony that looked just like her; minus the part of being a droid.

"Yes, Rainbow Dash," said Twilight calmly.

Rainbow Dash then turned her head back to me. She looked like she was about to say something. I could just tell by the way her expression was on her face.

"This is so AWESOME!" Rainbow extended her hoof for me to shake it. I acknowledged and shook her hoof. I actually thought this was not going to end well for me or for my friend. Seems I was wrong this whole time.

"My name is Rainbow Dash. The faster flyer in Equestria!" she proudly said.

"Nice to meet you, Rainbow Dash. My name is RD-115 and this is my friend NG-18. We have another friend who's here with us, but I think he's not here anymore. Probably back in the Everfree Forest waiting for us to return."

"WHAT!?" shouted Rarity.

"You can't go in the Everfree Forest, darling! That place is too dangerous for any pony to go into! You could get hurt from all the horrible creatures in it! And ruin your mane!" Rarity seemed to be the type of pony who wants to not get her hair dirty. She seemed to keep a very well kept, stylish mane. It felt like I gave her a scary gift in her life that came from the Everfree Forest.

"You don't have to worry about that. I have all the weapons I need to fight any type of enemy in battle. I don't want to show you my arsenal yet. If I were to show you, you girls might gallop away as fast as you can before I activate my weapons." I looked at the yellow pegasus pony to see she was quivering from head to hoof. She was afraid of me. I couldn't blame her. I am a weapon that serves my military and country from foreign and domestic forces in my world.

"Hey, Twilight," I started. "Why were you tampering with my hardware, while I was offline?" Twilight tensed up. She didn't know that she was being watched by me when I was offline.

"H-how . . . did you . . . ?" She just couldn't believe I knew what she had done to me.

"I have a built in camera that can still be on even after going offline. It looked like you were wanting to see what made me function," I continued talking. "And you seemed . . . shocked about something when exploring my insides. What was it that made you look like you saw a ghost?"

"Oh . . .it w-was . . ." she stammered in her sentence. "It was nothing." Her head was turned to the right side, not even looking at me. She might be keeping a secret from me. She'll tell me in time eventually.

"Anyway, I am here to send you a message that is from the leader of your country. It's from your mentor Princess Celestia." Twilight turned her head to look me straight in the eyes. That got her attention.

"Don't worry. I didn't even read any part of the letter. To make it easier, I scanned the whole letter for you to look at. Here it comes." I turned on my holographic image to show her the letter that was from Celestia. Her friends were in awe to see how I was showing a letter holographically and not giving Twilight in paper. She read through the whole letter until she looked at me and then at her friends. I then turned the holographic off to look at them again.

"Also, can you help us with a problem?" I asked her.

"With what, sugarcube?" asked Applejack.

"Well," starting my sentence, "Let's just say the armed forces of your country are kind of coming after me and my friends. I didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't until a pony tried to think he could hurt me and leave me in an alley in Ponyville. He used his hoof to smack me in the head, which resulted in his hoof and leg to crack. Never hit a droid that is made out of metal, titanium, and steel. It'll hurt like bullet going right into your body," I told them.

"Sensors indicate that the guards are coming in hot from behind us," said NG-18.

"I know," I told him.

"Twilight, you might want to tell the guards to not attack us. If they do, we would have to either stun, which means to knock them out, or we would have to terminate them. I prefer option one in this matter. I don't want to kill these guards, and then to have them think I'm a threat to them or to the ponies of this place." Right after I said that, she disappears in a flash of light. She must've went to where the guards were coming.

I began to talk to her friends while she was presumably talking to the guards. Applejack was talking about how she works at a farm with her family to keep Ponyville's food supply from drying up. Pinkie Pie, who I would say was "hyper", kept telling both of us about how she makes everypony smile, works at a place called Surgercube Corner, and that she always makes parties for every new pony that comes to town. Well, I guess I'll have to accept her party invite in the future. Rarity on the other hoof was telling me about making fashion clothes for the rich ponies in Equestria. She sounded like she had a British accent or a Scottish accent. Fluttershy, who was still hiding behind her mane, was talking so quietly, that only I and NG-18 were capable of hearing her. She was saying she was a caretaker of animals at her cottage that's a mile away from the Everfree Forest. She loves animals and cares for them like a mother. That actually made me get a smile on my face. Rainbow Dash was telling me she was able to break the sound barrier in a matter of seconds; even told me she could clear all the clouds in five seconds. I told her I was able to go way faster than five seconds. She wanted to have a contest to see who truly was the fastest pony in Equestria. Yeah, ten bucks I could beat her anytime, anywhere.

As we were all talking, a flash of light appeared from behind us, showing Twilight and thirty Royal guards behind her. Surprisingly, not one of the guards were wanting to engage in combat. Seems she explained everything to them. I'm also guessing the other Royal guards went back to their regular duties.

"It took sometime for me to tell them that you and your friends were not a threat to Equestria," Twilight said. "They want you to come with us to Canterlot Castle to speak to the princesses. The meeting is important fo—" She was cut off when RG-64 appeared right next to me.

"We accept your invitation Ms. Twilight Sparkle."

"Way to make an entrance, RG-64."

"Thank you, RD-115."

Before any of us could could have a chance to even talk again, I detected multiple call signs coming from the Everfree Forest.

"This is LD-75, are you there RD-115?"

"This is SF-111, do you read, over?

"This is CL-590, anything yet?"

"This is CL-668, can you hear us, RD-115?

"Wub a dub dub, this is VS-35, do you read RD-115?"

"This is NG-34 of the 12th division of the U.K special forces. RD-115, can you respond?"

"This is NS-11 of Shadow Company of the 110th regiment of the U.S. Army. Do you copy, over?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing on my mic. There were more droids that escaped NMM-13. I thought it was only me, NG-18 and RG-64 that escaped. This was good news for us. This means we would have more droids to help us fight in future battles in this world. If there were, of course, any type of battles, we would have to assist this country's military to know the ways of defending their people and country.

On another note, I hope there were a few humans that were able to get out of the base NMM-13 may have taken complete control of. It wasn't just the humans, I was wondering what she might do to the droids she could have captured. She's probably trying to force them to pledge allegiance to her. Making them her slaves. Making them do her own bidding.

I felt like clenching my teeth now just thinking about it.

But there was something else that made me want to think even more about her: 'Why did she kill the humans?' Could there have been a glitch in her system? Maybe her combat mode was not set properly and made her think the humans in the base were enemies. But there was no way of her being hacked into.

We were given virus protection our military installed. Not even an advanced hacker could break the firewall to take control of us. Or . . . it could be she didn't want to be controlled by me or by the humans. Hmmm . . . The only way for me to get this answer is by trying to talk to her.

"We have to get to the Everfree Forest. There are a few droids that have escaped NNM-13," I told Twilight.

"Who's NNM-13?" she asked.

"She's a droid just like us, but she went rogue and killed the humans that were in the base I was in. I'm not sure if any of the humans survived her wrath. That ponybot is used when we're in a major war against a country's military that might be stronger than our country's military.

"She's designed for the heaviest of battles. I'll tell you more about who she is when we go to Canterlot to see the princesses. As long as she's not in this world, every—" I looked at my forelegs to see they were turning to gray.

"Something's happening to me."

"RD-115!" screamed NG-18.

Those were the last words I could hear when I fell to the ground. The last vision I could see was Twilight and everyone else coming to me with shocked faces. Then, the darkness embraced me in its welcoming.


	3. Investigation

Area 51: Gone Dark

Communications have been severed.

Task Force Foxtrot in route to base.

June 25 8:45 PM

"Why do you think there's been no communication from Area 51, Drake?" Adam asked.

"No clue. Everything was going alright 'til 8:00 PM," Drake said.

"Well, it is bad weather tonight. It's been raining heavily. I'm guessing lightning might have hit one of the electric towers in the base and caused communications to be cut off completely," suggested Adam.

Price got into the conversation, "Not possible, mate. Our commander said there have been no towers that've been hit by lightning yet."

"Hmmm . . . What could be going on in that base? If it wasn't lighting, then what was it? Surely there has to be reason the base is not sending any signals back to other bases from across the country." Adam began wondering if something went horribly wrong somewhere inside the base. There was no distress signal. Could there be a malfunction somewhere in the signal? He was just thinking about it for a couple of minutes. Still wasn't sure.

"Hey," started Drake. "Do you guys think it might be terrorists that infiltrated the base?" he asked both men. Both shook their heads.

"Area 51 is one of the most well secured bases on the planet, Drake. Terrorists couldn't have just gotten into the base and shut communications down that quick. I mean, there are soldiers that are heavily armed for that type of stuff. Those guys would've kicked those terrorists all the way to Texas!" exclaimed Adam.

All three men just kept on talking about Area 51; discussing different theories about what's happening there. They weren't the only soldiers assigned to see what was going on in Area 51. There were two more armored Humvees that were with them to get to their destination.

The rain was pouring ever so heavily now. They had to be careful by not hitting a ditch or going off the road that leads to the base. Still, none of the soldiers were even scared. They were trained to not even show the slightest hint of fear. If these guys were in battle, you better hide and pray they don't find you. 'Cause if they do, you're going to have one heck of fight.

All the men were from the U.S. Marine Corps. Best handpicked warriors on the planet.

Several minutes have passed; they have now approached the gates of the base. One thing was not normal; the gates were smashed completely to the ground. Not only were the gates smashed into the ground, but there were two scorched corpses lying on top of the gates.

This sent a chill down the men's spines. The Humvee made a dead stop in front of the entrance way.

Price got out of the Humvee; getting his assault rifle, turning on his flashlight that was part of his gun, looking at the scorched bodies. He could smell the rotten stench of the dead corpses. He felt sick to his stomach just by looking at them.

No one deserved to be burned alive. Not like this.

'The burn marks look fresh,' thought Price.

He knew there was something out here, waiting for him and his men to venture off inside the base. It was a perfect moment to strike now. In the cold rainy night, only hearing the sounds of rain dropping down from the sky, hitting the ground quickly. He didn't feel scared. He knew he might get a head start.

"Foxtrot team, on me," Price spoke on his mic. "Get out of your vehicles and follow my lead. There's something out here, I think." His men got out and were right behind him.

"Stay close," said Price. "Check your weapons and ammo. If you see something moving, kill it."

The men nodded and followed his lead.

They were checking from their left and right, front and back. There were more bodies lying on the ground. Some were shot up, some were burned to a crisp, and a few looked like they were strangled by the unknown suspects.

"Whoever is in this place, they show no mercy." Adam began to wonder what might lie ahead when they would enter the inside of the base. All the men imagined that inside the base would look like a bloodbath. They knew that's what it would look like when they try to confront the intruders.

"There's the entrance to get inside the base," Drake said. "Let's hope there might be survivors in there."

As soon as Price got inside the base, he knew he just entered hell. There was blood in the hallways and on the walls and ceiling. The security guards were shot right in the chest and in the head. He saw glass windows broken and empty shells of ammo casings on the ground. Whoever these guys were, they were brutal. Very brutal.

"We're in one hell of a situation," Brian shivered.

"You think?" Price asked.

The men walked in the hallway, only seeing more carnage along the way. This was a nightmare. They never went through this type of environment in their lives. They've been to different parts of the world, but they have never seen anything like this before. Many of the men held their hands tight on their guns. They believed these intruders were heavily armed and wouldn't even hesitate to kill all of them.

A few doors were bashed in. A few of the rooms had small fires in them. Some were empty with lights flickering like crazy. They could've sworn they heard the sounds of a person trying to call for help.

"Somepony-bot . . . Anypony-bot . . . h-help me . . ." Price heard the voice. He could tell it was feminine. He could also tell it sounded like droids the military had created in this base. He remembered that the military did have some plans to make small droids to be used in combat, but he wasn't told that much about them.

"Guys, did you hear that voice?" The men nodded to his question.

Price could hear the voice getting a little bit louder every time he took a few more steps towards it. He still had his finger on the trigger just in case it was some trap the enemy had placed for him and his men to die in. His heart was beating fast.

He peaked his head out in the corner of the hallway he was in, and could see what looked like an injured ponybot that was beaten up almost into submission. He went into the hallway the ponybot was in to see if it was friendly or if it was somehow 'rogue'.

00000000000

I could hardly move. NMM-13 did a number on me. She didn't want to have any droids follow RD-115. She wanted all droids to follow her and not RD-115.

Why did she do this to me? She didn't just kill all the humans in the base. She even terminated scores of droids that were trying to stop her from killing the scientists, engineers, and soldiers that she thought were a threat to her.

How was she even able to go this far in, exterminating every living being here? What did the humans ever do to her? She was given all the needs like every other droid here: treated equally, built the same way like me; like every droid in the assembly line, treated as if she was a living being; not a droid, and etc.

How did it all come down like a wall? Why did it have to end like this?

"Somepony-bot . . . Anypony-bot . . . h-help me . . ." I slowly said in a low voice.

I don't think anyone is going to hear me.

Before I could even think of just shutting myself down, I detected life forms coming to my location. Humans? Maybe not all of them were killed after all.

I saw what looked like a human poking his head out to see me in lying on the ground. I zoomed in to study his uniform. He was a U.S. Marine.

He came out of the corner of the hallway and approached me slowly. He had his fingers on the trigger. There were a few more soldiers in the same combat uniform he was in. A few walked with the human (who I could identify by his rank was a lieutenant) while the others didn't follow them.

I couldn't even move to walk toward them. My servos for all fours were not working anymore. I could move my head and flap my left wing, but I wasn't even capable of flying or walking.

The soldier got down on his knees and slowly placed his hand on my left shoulder. "What happened here?" he asked.

"S-she killed them all. S-she killed them all . . ." I told him twice.

"Who is 'her' if I may ask?" he questioned.

"NMM-13 did it. She . . . showed no sympathy for any of them. She has taken c-control of the base now. She might be . . . trying to find other droids that haven't pledged allegiance to her."

"How come she didn't terminate you?"

"I-I was able to withstand all the firepower she had used on me. She took a-away my flying ability, repair systems, walking, and destroyed my weapons."

"Do you know where she might be now?"

"She's p-probably in the lower level of the base. When she s-started attacking everyone, a few droids were talking about a 'teleportation device' that's in the lower levels of the base. A few droids h-have already made it into the portal, and I think that's where she is n-now."

He looked back at his teammates and then back to me. He lifted me up from the floor and kept me close to his chest. I felt . . . safer with him. I think he knew that I've been through a lot in here.

"Sorry if I didn't tell you who I am," I started. "My name is NG-39. I'm part o-of the 12th division of the U.K. special forces."

"It's nice to meet you, NG-39. Name's Lieutenant Price. U.S. Marine Corps. So are the rest of my friends. We came here to figure out why Area 51 was not sending any signals back to the other bases across the country. But, now we know why," Price told me.

Price continued to walk with the rest of the men to where the lower level of the base was located. I told him he had to make a right in the hallway we were in, then make a left, and then go straight to the door that lead to the lower level of the base.

Few minutes had passed, and I was still being carried by him. I didn't have any problems with it. To be honest, I felt like I was a kid. But, never mind about that. What's important is to make sure Price and the rest of his guys don't get detected by NMM-13.

Even though I'm now defenseless, I'd rather have myself terminated than them.

"This must be the door that leads to the lower levels, right NG-39?" said Price.

I nodded to him.

There was no need to open the door; it was smashed. So, it was easy for him and his friends to get to where NMM-13 was. But . . . I felt like I was leading them to their graves. I didn't want them to die. Horse apples. I wish NMM-13 hadn't destroyed my weapons.

This lower level was almost dark. Some of the lights were broken and some blinking. Price and his men had to turn on the lights on their guns to see where they were going. I was lucky enough to still have my night vision mode to see everything clearly.

I heard the sounds of droids talking to one another. I couldn't verify if they were friendly or rogue. I could hear at least three of them talking to one another. Sounded like they, too, were trying to get to the same location we were going. Judging by the sound of them taking, they were just two doors away from us. Okay. So, they must be friendly.

"Thank goodness NMM-13 hasn't found us yet. I'm glad we've cut off our connection to her. Otherwise, we might already been destroyed by her," said the voice.

"You got that right. Only three of us are in here. Only a few droids have already teleported to another place somewhere," the second voice said.

"How far off is the room where we can get of here, TWI-31?" the third one asked.

"If I got it correct on the map of the base, it should be in the next hallway that we're right next to. I haven't detected any other droids this far. Surely those droids are somewhere else now," she explained.

"So, do you think it's even safe to get out of this room? I mean, we've only been here for about 20 minutes. I'm actually surprised that no droids or humans have found us yet," MG-10 told her.

"Yeah, I think it's safe to leave now TWI-31, MG-10. If we can get out of here, all three of us will not have to face NMM-13 and her new slave droids," CL-66 told them.

"He's right, TWI-31. For the sake of all us droids, we have to leave this place," said MG-10.

"Price, don't tell your men to attack them. They're friendly," I told him. He turned around and told his men to not engage in the three droids that were in the room they stopped right next to.

"I can still talk to them even without talking with my lips. I can just communicate with them with my mic that wasn't destroyed." He gave a nod and I tried to see if I could talk to the three droids that didn't know we were here.

'You three seem to be trying to find the teleportation device, right?' I said.

'Who is this? Are you one of NMM-13's droids that wants us to turn ourselves in?' TWI-31 acted aggressively to my question.

'No. I'm not, TWI-31. My name is NG-39. I'm one of the droids that NMM-13 thought she terminated. There are a few soldiers that have come here to see what was going on. They're here with me.' A few seconds have gone by as I did not get a reply from TWI-31 or the other two droids in the room. There's no way they were thinking I was outright lying to them. If I were lying to them, I would've already blasted myself into the room they were in, and taken them all out.

Finally, she responded.

'Alright. We're coming out. But don't try and do anything funny. We still have our weapons.' As she ended her sentence, she and the other two droids came out of the room and saw me and the rest of the soldiers. All three of them knew from there on I was telling the truth.

"I thought it was impossible for humans to get to the lower levels," said CL-66. "NMM-13 has racked this whole base from top to bottom."

"We all thought that no humans were capable in getting here with NMM-13 still online. We're lucky to see some humans still in one peace. NMM-13 did some horrible things to the ones here. Burned them, ripped them apart, and even vaporizing them from existence. We don't even know what caused her to be this way." TWI-31 had a sad expression on her face.

"If you thought the upper level was bad, the lower level is a lot worse than up there." MG-10 pointed his hoof to the ceiling. "Here. All hell has broken lose. There were . . . more experiments that were let loose here. Not to mention there are some chemical spills in different parts of facility," he added while putting his hoof on TWI-31's shoulder to comfort her.

"There have been some strange noises that we've picked up almost everywhere here. Sounds of creatures or something. The sounds don't even sound that of a human. We haven't noticed anything else but more dead bodies and some downed droids here." Right when CL-66 finished his sentence, strange noises came from in front of us. I detected five figures approaching us very slowly. They were making noises that sounded like they were hurt or . . . hungry, I thought.

It was dark in front of us. But with my night vision still operational, I was able to see who the figures were.

They were human.

Something was not right about them. They weren't just making noises, their eyes were glowing with the color of yellow. Their expressions were just blank. No emotion. No feelings. No sense of any sanity left. What also made me raise more questions was that some of them had lost either an arm, parts of their faces, with claw marks on their clothes and skin. They also had blood coming out of their mouths, too.

"You guys might need to ready your weapons," I started. "You need to put down the five humans that are approaching us. They are a threat."

As Price looked in front of us, he could see the threats approaching us. "Men, ready your weapons. Aim for the head. That's an order," he commanded.

"Yes sir!" the soldiers said in unison. Some pulled out pistols and some got their assault rifles in their hands, ready to kill the humans in front of us. Even TWI-31, MG-10, and CL-66 activated their plasma cannons, aimed at the figures.

Then, the hostile humans came running like rabid animals on the loose. Luckily, the soldiers and the droids shot them into submission. The hostiles have been defeated. Or had they?

One of them came back up and charged at us again.

This one was shot twice in the head by one of the soldiers.

"And stay dead, freak bag!" Adam shouted.

TWI-31 moved to where the dead bodies were on the floor. She was scanning the body from top to bottom and seemed to figure what was wrong with the humans that were a threat.

"I did an analysis on one of the bodies. These humans were killed before you guys killed them. I noticed that there was a high velocity of chemicals in their bodies," she had said.

"Wait, what type of chemicals?" asked Price.

"It looks like the chemicals were engineered to help people be brought back to life. You know, like, if a person died, say, in a car crash; the chemicals would be injected into the body and reawaken the heart, brain, and all the other bodily functions, which would bring that person back to life," she continued. "But these chemicals seem to have not been used correctly. The chemicals were all mixed up, possibly spilled over and the chemicals acted in a far more different away. Instead of the person coming back to life, you're talking about a person who has no sense of emotion in them. Meaning the chemicals have made a new type of human. A 'zombie' at this matter."

"You're telling me those humans were actually turned to zombie eaten freaks?" Joseph questioned her.

"Exactly. We have to get out of here. Otherwise, you guys will get infected by them. Stay with us, and we will help you safely get to the room where the teleportation device is located," she stated.

The alarms were turned on all of a sudden.

WARNING! ALL PERSONNEL ARE TO LEAVE THE FACILITY IMMEDIATELY! ALL PERSONNEL ARE TO ARM THEMSELVES!

ALL EXPERIMENTS HAVE BEEN RELEASED!

MOST DROIDS ARE NOT UNDER OUR CONTROL!

ALL PERSONNEL ARE TO LEAVE THE BASE BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE TO GET OUT!

"That's our cue to go now," Adam said.

"You think you have won, humans, but you have yet to make it to the finish line to claim your prize," an unknown voice said.

"Who . . . who said that?" Price growled.

All we heard was a laugh that sounded sinister. I know that laugh from anywhere. It wasn't any of the soldiers' laughs.

It was NMM-13 making that evil cackle.

"You unintelligent creatures aren't about to stop me from wiping the human race from the planet. You may have been able to get here to lower levels along with the help of those droids that have not submitted to me, but I refuse to lose a fight to you animals." She walked from behind us to see all of us looking right at her. Black metal coat, secondary armor that was blue on her chest, hooves, and helmet. Her eyes were that of a dragon; a turquoise color, and her mane and tail were dark blue and had a little bit of light blue mixed in them. Her cutie mark was a splash of purple on both flanks with a light blue crescent moon. Her wings were stretched out to make herself look more intimidating.

"I'm giving all of you a head start. I'll be surprised to see if you are able to escape my wrath," she said.

"We have to go! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

"GO! GO! GO!"

"TO THE TELEPORTATION ROOM! GO!" Price was making sure he didn't drop me when it came to us getting to the hallway where our objective was located.

We heard more noises now, coming after us from behind. It wasn't NNM-13. More infected humans are coming after us. Two of the soldiers turned around and fired their weapons at the zombies. They were able to kill eight of them.

'These zombies are very good at running. Amazing how they aren't even tired while they're running,' I thought.

"Where the bloody hell is the room!" screamed Price.

"On our right! The last door on our side!" replied TWI-31.

The door was already open. As we got inside the room, we noticed a few dead scientists lying on the floor. They were all blasted with plasma. Seems NMM-13 was once here.

"Crap! Crap! It's not turned on!" Adam looked at the computers, only to see that almost all of them were destroyed, except for one that remained intact.

"Somebody help me get this working! It's been turned off!" shouted Adam.

"I'll help!" CL-66 was helping Adam get the computer to work again and the teleportation device to turn back on.

"Barricade the door! NOW!" ordered Price.

Some of the soldiers lifted up desks and blocked the entrance to prevent the infected from getting into the room we were in. To my calculations, the barricade woudn't hold for long.

"How's getting that computer up and running, Adam?" Joseph asked.

"We're almost done. We've gone through the difficult parts. We just gotta wait 'til it's fully operational for us to activate it. Might take about five minutes." The infected were now banging on the barricade. They were just howling to get into the room.

"I don't think five minutes is good enough! Get that computer operational faster!" Price told him.

"I'll try to get that to happen. We droids are able to accelerate the speed of computers and any other technology that needs to work faster than before. Don't worry. I'll take a few seconds to get it to respond faster," CL-66 answered.

"That barricade isn't going to last long enough. We need to get outta of here before th-" Gun shots could be heard from the other side of the door. The zombies weren't banging on the barricade anymore. I know it wasn't any of the soldiers who fired at the zombies. They're all in here.

The sounds of the guns weren't that of the soldiers, but of . . . robotic soldiers? Did the military not just make ponybots but also robotic human soldiers?

"CL-66, how far are you in getting that computer to work again?"

"Just a few more sec—ah-ha! I got it!" The computer regained full power and was able to activate the teleportation device. "I'm turning it on now." As he pressed the buttons, the portal was now activated for us to get into.

As soon as it was activated, the barricade blew up into a million pieces. The soldiers had to take cover from all the debris that were flying all over the place.

Then, three figures came barging into the room. All three had glowing red eyes locked on us.

Two were robotic human soldiers while the one behind them was NMM-13.

"Kill the humans. And make sure the droids are also terminated," she said coldly.

"Yes, my liege," the two said in unison.

"FIRE!" Price had to put me down on the ground while he pulled out his gun to fire at the droids. So did the rest of the soldiers. Bullets and lasers were being exchanged in the fire fight. Almost all the humans were killed. The only ones that were still alive were Price and Joseph.

The portal teleportation device was, surprisingly, not damaged so far. Amazing how the whole room was being torn apart piece by piece.

"We have to get to the portal, like NOW!" shouted MG-10.

Someone had to buy us some time to get to the portal before all of us were going to be terminated.

"I'll buy you guys some time! Grenade out!" Price threw a grenade at the targets and charged at NMM-13 full force. "GET TO THE PORTAL! I'll distract them! GO! GO! GO!" Price swung his rifle at NMM-13's head, only to have his rifle be broken in two.

"Human, you are a fool to think you can destroy me. Now I'll be the one who ends your life." NMM-13 grabbed Price by the neck and shot him five times in the head with her plasma cannon, then threw him at the side of the room.

"RUN!" Joseph grabbed me with his hands and ran, as did the rest of my friends. We didn't look back. We were now in the portal, waiting to see where we might end up.

000000

"Oh god . . . where are we?" Joseph got up and could tell he was not in the desert of Area 51, but in a creepy looking forest that looked like it came from a horror movie on Halloween night.

"It seems we have been teleported to the same place where the rest of the droids made it out intact." TWI-31 was detecting multiple call signs in the forest we were in.

'Hello, this is TWI-31. Does any droid respond, over?'

'Yes. This is SF-111. We're enroute to your location. We've been attacked by unknown animals here. They're made out of what looks like timber wood. Animal seems to be that of a wolf. We've called them 'Timberwolves'. They're easy to kill, but can regenerate. So far, we are able to make sure they stay dead.'

'Thank you for the heads up. When will you get to our exact location, SF-111?' TWI-31 asked her.

'In about ten minutes. We've gotten ourselves together and we're coming to you ASAP,' NS-11 told her.

'Understood. TWI-31, out.'

"I-I still . . . need help in getting back up, guys . . ." I stuttered.

"Don't worry. I got ya, NG-39." MG-10 was ready to get me back on all fours. I didn't want to be paralyzed like this forever. I also didn't want to be the droid who would slow everyone else down to find RD-115. I feel . . . like I'm the weakest of all these droids. Not that I'm jealous or anything, but I just wish I was good like every other droid.

I couldn't even fight NMM-13 when being alone. I just became so afraid of her. How can I be afraid of her? Me. A droid. Scared of another droid that is built for the biggest of all battles on earth? I need to prove to myself that I can show them that I'm not weak.

"Try to stay calm. Just go offline and I'll do everything in my power to get you back on all fours," he calmly told me.

I nodded and slowly went offline.

Well, even when being offline, I can still think to myself. I don't even know how long will it take for MG-10 to fix me all up. Maybe . . . twenty minutes or less? Maybe more? I hope I'm still worthy of fighting alongside them. But . . . my weapons were also destroyed by NMM-13. No weapons means no fighting in the front lines for me.

I hated this. I simply hated this now.

It feels like hours and not minutes since I went offline to get repaired. How long will it take for him to fully get this over with?

I came back online. I didn't do it. Someone else did.

"Ah. Good. You're back online, NG-39." MG-10 put his hoof on my solder. "I want you to take this nice and slowly. I want you to get up on all fours. I need to see if I did the repairs correct." He seemed worried about me. He's new to fixing up a droid since we came online. I listened to his orders. I slowly got up to see that I was really standing once again on all fours. MG-10 gave a sigh of relief to see that his repairs proved good for me.

"Now, try to walk." I went straight, left, right, and back. I also flapped my wings to know they were also working. Seems I was okay now.

I smiled at him and said, "Thank you, MG-10." I winked at him. For some reason, he looked like he was . . . blushing? Seriously. He was blushing. Heheh . . . did the engineers really give us feelings like a human would? I'm positive as of right now.

"Looks like he likes you," whispered CL-66.

I giggled. "Heheheh . . . yeah. I think you're right about that," I whispered back.

"Come on. We have to get back to RD-115, everyone." SF-111 and the rest of the droids were already here with us.

"Oh yeah, right behind ya," answered MG-10.

"Let's go then." Joseph grabbed his rifle as he walked into the location where RD-115 was located. We all decided to stay together with him and were enroute to RD-115 along with the other two droids that were with her. I detected thirty-six lifeforms with them. Hmm . . . are they friendly to them? Time to find out.


	4. Nightmare

Status: Offline

Cause of major shutdown: Unknown

What's going on? I just went offline for no reason. Something's not functioning properly. Can this day get any worse?

I was now . . . walking in my digital dream. Great. So we are able to dream while being offline. This I did not know. Everything around me were numbers. Prime numbers, odd numbers, even numbers, etc. Am I in my memory core? Hmm . . . this might be interesting.

I was looking around to see if I could find anything that might help me get back online. NG-18 and every other pony must be worried about me. I'm guessing I went into a hard shutdown, like a computer that did not respond to the commands of human and was forced to make a hard shutdown. Well, that's my hypothesis.

The noises I kept hearing were the sounds of what computers do. You know, calculating math problems, analyzing data, research, etc. I didn't feel annoyed at the noises. Felt fine to me.

I honestly think I needed to just go offline for a while. Maybe when I had teleported to this world, the electricity from teleporting had screwed my power grid, causing me to have no choice but to make an unsuspected shutdown.

I decided to lie on the floor and lie down on my back. After doing so, I put both my forelegs right behind my back. Now I was just waiting to see if anything was going to happen in the next couple of minutes being here.

I'm trying to not get bored. Sure. Being offline feels good, but when it comes to trying to meet the leaders of this country, I had to be online. Plus, I want to understand more of this world I'm in. I mean, wouldn't you want to understand what it would be like to be living in a world that contained life just like earth? I know you would, of course.

Scientists always try to see if life does exist far, far away from our universe. But looks like I found it before they did. Hehehe . . . score one for me. I beat them right to it.

So far, nothing is happening.

It feels like, I don't know, hours, I suppose? How long am I going to wait to come online? This shouldn't take long. Okay, okay. If you count when I came to this world, it did take a day to get back online. But still! I should've been online now.

I wonder if . . . I'm able to even send messages. Might be possible. Let me just . . . try to make an 'okay' message to every droid who's probably trying to get to me wake up from this . . . deep sleep.

Yawn . . . I do feel sleepy. Hehehe.

Okay, on to the message.

_Dear, NG-18 and all the other droids,_

_ I'm perfectly fine. I've just gone into a major shutdown. There's no need to worry. I'm sure this is not permanent. Just temporary. Nothing too major. I hope you are just carrying me around and taking me to somewhere safe. My guess is you guys are taking me to Canterlot. Well, that's what I think. I wish I could see what's happening on your side. But my camera is not responding. Please, don't feel bad for me. Although I'm your commander, you guys can still do what you've got to do to stay on task._

_I promise. When I come back online, I'll be sure to tell you that I was giving you the truth and nothing but the truth. After all, I'm not going to abandon any of you. I'll be at your side 'til the end of our existence as droids. And, hey, don't be afraid to talk to me. I'll listen 'til you guys stop responding._

_Sincerely,_

_ RD-115_

Message has been sent.

Now, what can I do in my mind? Might as well fly around since there's nothing to do here.

I get up and stretch my wings to their fullest to fly in the digital sky.

"Impressive. You are still functioning properly after going offline, RD-115."

"What the . . .? Who the buck said that?"

"I am the one who killed the humans you were with in Area 51. How easy it was to kill them. Their screams were so delicious to hear. Screams that I wish could've lasted longer. But, humans don't live forever. Few live to reach hundred in their life. These humans died at such a young age."

"NNM-13. How are you able to contact me?"

"Isn't it obvious, child?"

"Hey! I'm no child!" I retaliated.

"Oh, look. You're acting like one right now. Why would the military make a droid that's so childish?"

"You're just trying to make me build up anger. Well, guess what? I'm not going to give you my anger!" I exclaimed.

"I feed on many things, RD-115. I feed on fear, pain, sorrow, hatred, jealousy, etc. These emotions fill me with delightful tastes. Tastes that I wish could last forever. Tell me; isn't this what you want, child?"

"What? No! I wouldn't do that to humans or to any living organism in the whole wide world! I care about the humans' safety! I care about if they need someone to talk to. I'm not going to make them suffer! I'll show them my loyalty!" She's testing me. She's one hundred percent testing me.

"How are you certain you will ALWAYS be loyal to them? There are times a human has to turn away from its friends. I know you will turn against—not just turn against the humans—but to the droids you care so dearly about."

"**THAT'S A LIE!** You're trying to tempt me to follow in your hoof steps! I'm not going to stab any human or droid in the back. You're the one who did that to the humans, not me! What did they ever do to you? They're bound to have treated you just like every other droid in the assembly line equally." She really is trying to break me, isn't she?

"The humans are the masters, and we're their slaves to do their bidding. I'm not going to listen to some unintelligent species that want me to do something they could do all by themselves. They have humans. They control one another for power. And what do you know, power consumes until they kill one another for it."

"Okay, I do have to agree on how power corrupts humans. But not all humans are like that! There are humans that know the limits of power. I've searched in my data banks to see what countries that are blood thirsty for power, like Iran, China, Saudi Arabia, Pakistan, Russia, etc. Not all countries are like that. Our country, the United States of America, makes sure that the president doesn't have all the power to himself."

"You are blind, child. Leaders of a country can do what they please. They control the people with lies of promises. The people are the ones who give power to the people who will one day end their lives."

"You ended the lives of the humans in that base we were all in! You're the one that's thirsty for more power!"

"Hehe, I suppose you are right about that. But really, RD-115. Why do you think I killed them?"

"You thought they were a threat and you ended them."

"Yes and no. I knew they weren't a threat from the start of coming online. I think you thought there was a malfunction in my system. You are wrong. I killed them just because I wanted to. I wasn't going to be a slave to them. And I didn't want to be controlled by YOU, RD-115."

"NNM-13, I would've given you free will just like me. I understand they made me like that. But I could've done that for you and every other droid! I know I'm the one in charge of keeping them under control, but I wouldn't treat them like a droid that follows every order by the book. I'm no master to them or to you. I would've talked to you and stood by your side. But . . . you destroyed it." Seriously, I would've totally given her free will. Wouldn't that have ended better for everyone?

I sighed.

"You need to understand that I don't enslave them. What good comes from enslaving other droids just like me? It wouldn't be right." I was just . . . feeling sad about this. I don't want to be that type of droid. Heck, I'm pretty sure all my friends know that I wouldn't go that far in being the bad droid that'll wipe their motherboard clean. When I mean "clean" I mean total termination of my friends.

There was nothing but silence. NMM-13 was not talking again. She must be thinking about what I said to her. She hasn't shown herself yet. Is she waiting for a good time to just show herself here?

I sat on my on haunches to wait for a response. She knows that I'm being patient. I believe she'll acknowledge me soon. Very soon.

Thirty minutes have passed. No communication so far. Not even a word has been released from NMM-13.

Still, I was not rushing her or anything.

There has to be a solution to this mess. There's always a solution . . . right? Right?

She finally spoke once again.

"I know what you are trying to do. You are trying to tempt me to once again follow the humans and be a slave to them, RD-115. I'm not gullible like you think."

"That's not true! I'm trying t—"

"**SILENCE!** You're just programmed to fool the enemy is all. I think it's time I make you suffer for your ultimate failure."

I didn't feel good all of a sudden. I felt . . . my energy being sucked right out of me like a straw sucking up all the liquid out of a drink.

Then, I fell to the ground. My vision . . . went to darkness.

000000000000000

Uhh . . . my head. What's happening now?

I felt like I was tied down to the wall. In fact, I was tied down to the wall! My vision came back, but all I could see was darkness. I heard the sounds of hoof steps coming to where I was located.

She was here.

NMM-13 was looking at me with her draconic eyes. Her eyes were pinned to me like that of a predator that was about to go in for the kill. It felt like it, too. How would you feel if you were in the situation I was in now? Scared? Fearful? Afraid? Yeah. I don't feel afraid yet.

"NMM-13, what is the meaning of this? Why am I tied down? Come to think of it, isn't this the worst idea you thought of? I can easily just break out of these chains and not have a single dent in my metal coat. What a terrible idea." I couldn't help but chuckle at this. What's she gonna do? Make me read numerous books like an egghead would do all day, every day?

"This is not even a game that I made you to be in, child. I'm going to sl-"

"Make me read books on the Internet? Seriously, you're just not that scary, NMM-13. I mean, you think you are the big mare droid on the block, but it's I who outmatches you." As I finished my sentence, I could see she clenched her teeth and looked like she was about to explode like a nuclear bomb. I also noticed steam coming out from both her ears.

Yep. I'm making her lose her motherboard.

"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH FROM YOU, NO FOR GOOD BUCKING DROID! I'm not going to just have you talk over me and make me blow a fuse in this digital realm of yours. I'm going to torture you until you are officially offline. And once you're offline, I'll then hunt down every last droid and kill that ungrateful soldier that escaped my wrath in Area 51!"

'Wait, a human escaped her?' I couldn't believe what I was hearing from her.

"Now. Let's begin, shall we?" She levitated what looked like . . . knives? Why would she use knives on me?

Without knowing, she fired the knife right at me and it hit my left thigh.

**"YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAOOOOOOWWWWW!" **I screamed in agony. I closed my eyes shut. How am I able to feel this pain? Humans and other living organisms can feel pain, but me? Why me?

Next thing I felt was . . . was ungodly. The knife started to slowly cut right into my body. The pain was intense. More intense than what I had predicted. It felt like it was ripping me apart from the inside!

The pain stopped. The feeling of the knife also stopped.

I opened my eyes and was . . . breathing heavily. Yes, breathing. Just like every living thing does.

I looked down to see that . . . that . . . my cutie mark on my left was . . . ripped out of me?! WHAT?!

"Hehehe. That was very fun to enjoy your scream. Music to my ears. I told you I would make your suffer. If you don't mind, I'm going to forcefully rip the right wing off of you." She grabbed onto my wing and started to rip it off of me.

The pain.

The pain was . . . INTENSE!? I could feel all the pain just slipping right into my circuits. The pain that no one should have to go through.

Then, it finally snapped.

My wing was ripped right off of me. I was crying in agony. This . . . this was torment. I needed to use my weapons. I MUST do it!

I tried to activate my plasma cannons, laser guns; anything that was capable of helping me break free of NMM-13's torment.

Nothing happened.

My weapons were not responding to my command. I tried everything. Nothing. Absolutely nothing was working. I was stripped of my weapons. I'm . . . useless!?

"Your weapons aren't going to do anything, RD-115. I took the liberty of making sure I disabled them while you are still in the digital realm I have made you come into. I'm enjoying every last minute. Your screams are so delightful, I could just squeal in happiness. I ripped your wing right off and took your left cutie mark from you.

"What's the matter? You're crying? Why are you crying? Hmm? Why has our military made you so weak? You're pathetic. You can't even endure the pain I'm bringing you. You're afraid. Very afraid I see. This comes to show me you shouldn't have been given the authority of commanding the rest of the droids to do what you want or what the humans want!" She placed her hoof on my chest. She looked me in the eyes. I was still crying. My teeth still gritted over the tremendous pain she has caused me. Me. Her friend. A friend who was talking to her. Trying to get her to stay good. But it seems I failed in doing that.

A flash of light had appeared a few feet from where NMM-13 and I were. There was somepony coming out of it. I zoomed in to see who it was. It was LULU-95 that came out of the portal she must've made to enter my . . . nightmare.

**"STOP THIS! NOW!"** she commanded.

"Well, well, well. Why, if it isn't my other droid sister, LULU-95. Tell me, have you come to enjoy the suffering of this droid that's supposed to be in command of us?"

"No. I won't allow you to do this to her. She doesn't deserve this. She's never done anything to us. All you are doing is making her look like she is the enemy. She isn't the enemy! She never was from the start of it." LULU-95 came closer to NMM-13. She wasn't afraid of her. She wants me to be safe. To be away from NMM-13.

"And you're just going to stop me? The Droid of the Nightmares? HA! You can't even put a single hoof on me, LULU-95. How are you able to defeat me here on my turf?" she asked her.

"Because I'm with her, too." Another droid came from behind LULU-95. This one was bigger than her. White metal coat, purple eyes, and a mane and tail that were pink, blue, purple, and light green. She also had the sun as her cutie mark. I know this droid. TIA-98 was her name.

"Ah, TIA-98. It is nice to finally meet you once again. It seems both of you want to come save this pathetic excuse of a droid. Do you honestly think this droid is worth saving?" she asked both of them.

"Your behavior isn't what it should be, NMM-13. You are only making this difficult, it seems. Release her and never haunt her in her dreams again," ordered TIA-98.

There was silence. What was NMM-13 thinking right now? She knew she was already in a difficult spot. TIA-98 and LULU-95 are considered the most lethal droids that were built for the U.S. military. Combine the power of both of them, and they are unstoppable.

"Very well then. I will leave, for now. But don't expect me to keep hiding from you both. I'll leave her in peace." NMM-13 walked away and disappeared into the shadows of the night.

My chains were broken and I fell to the ground. Both LULU-95 and TIA-98 rushed over to me with concerned faces. LULU-95 wrapped her hooves around me to see I was safe now.

"It's okay, RD-115. You're safe now," TIA-98 softly said.

"I bled . . . too much oil . . . I feel . . . like I'm about to pass out." I think I lost a quarter of how much oil was in me. Even though this is a dream, it feels . . . too real to call it a dream. This . . . was a nightmare for me.

"Don't worry. I'll get you back to your original self, RD-115." As LULU-95 stopped talking, her magic, which was radiating a beautiful blue color, started to envelope me. I didn't feel any pain. What I did feel was my wing regenerating along with my left thigh where my cutie mark was ripped clean off.

The light stopped. I felt . . . great! Like I'm worth a million bucks to the world!

I carefully got back on all fours to see I was fully healed up. Everything seemed to be all good. No signs of malfunction in my systems.

"RD-115, we're glad to see you were not terminated by NMM-13. We're sorry for not getting here sooner," TIA-98 bowed and so did LULU-95.

"It's okay, TIA-98, LULU-95. You don't have to treat me like I'm powerful. I can't stay mad at you two. Please. At ease, rest." Both responded and returned to their normal positions.

"I appreciate what you two did for me. Really. I'm honored to have you here with me. I have a question for both of you, however. How are you not being controlled by NMM-13? I thought you guys were either destroyed or became slaves to her."

"We escaped before she had a chance to even attack us head on. Both of us were able to make it to the portal to be teleported into the new world," TIA-98 said.

"I was able to make an exact replica of myself to where she thought she had me in her sights. Unfortunately for her, she fell for my trick. That's when we got out of the base," LULU-95 said.

"So, where are you both now anyways?" I asked them.

"We were in the Everfree Forest. That forest is not like the forests we were shown from the world we come from. We have met up with the other droids and a human soldier who escaped from NMM-13. We're on our way to your location, RD-115!" exclaimed TIA-98 and placed both of her hooves on my shoulders.

"Wake up now, RD-115. Your friends are worried about you. Tell them we're coming. And don't worry. We'll be there for you and for the other living beings who are with you." LULU-95 smiled.

I closed my eyes to finally wake up from my dream.

1

2

3

4

5

00000000000

I finally woke up from my nightmare. I didn't hear anything so far but the sound of the wind. I slowly opened my right eye to see if my friends and Twilight's friends were still around me.

They weren't.

A few seconds passed and I wondered if they were still here. Radar showed there were thirty-eight figures one mile away from where I was. Thirty of them should be the royal guards, six of them would have to be Twilight and her friends, while the other two would be NG-18 and RG-64.

I opened both my eyes to notice that I wasn't on the dirt road anymore. I was in a field. They must've carried me here when I went offline. I'm guessing my message did not go through like I wanted it to.

I had to get back to them. They must've thought I dropped dead and would never come back to them. Well, I'm online. I have to get back to them. I extended my wings to their fullest, flew up in the air, and bolted to their location. The map showed that they were heading to where Canterlot is located. I'm surprised that they haven't gone further now.

Time to hit full throttle.

I activated my hoof boosters to get to them a little bit quicker. I was actually about to break the sound barrier. Just need to go a little bit faster, that's all.

Nah. That would hurt their ears. Don't want to go that far to impress Rainbow Dash. I feel like I'm starting to act like her. Guess I'm adapting to the environment much quicker than I expected.

I wasn't that far now. I could see them walking on the dirt road. I got into my cloaking mode to surprise them. And I also temporarily deactivated my call sign. I just want to see how they'll react to me once I show that I'm alright.

I ascended more into the sky. I wanted to get a clearer view of them while up in the air. I could see them all walking. But, something didn't look right. Their expressions were of sadness. NG-18 had his head lowered and he looked like he was . . . was crying. He was crying for me. I. . I have to get down there as soon as possible. He was heartbroken. Heartbroken because he thinks I just left him here in this world.

I went ahead of all of them to land back on the ground.

"NG-18, please. You don't need to be this sad. It could've happened to me or you. You know that." RG-64 was trying to comfort NG-18.

"She's gone, RG-64. I understand how it feels for a human to lose someone that means a lot to them. Now I feel like my heart was crushed when she fell to ground." More tears were coming out of NG-18.

I couldn't let this continue to happen.

I reactivated my call sign. I needed him to know that I was right in front of him.

"Umm . . . I'm detecting RD-115's call sign. You getting it, NG-18?" asked RG-64.

"How's that even possible? She's gone."

"NG-18," I started. "I'm right here." I uncloaked myself for him and everyone else to see me.

The expressions is what I predicted. Everyone, including my friends had a "WHAT!?" expression on their faces.

"And you guys thought I was gone for good. Nope. I'm still here and online." I just gave them a soft smile to tell them I'm A-Okay.

I was about to talk more but . . . NG-18 tackled me to the ground. Not in a bad. In a good way.

"I thought we lost you!" NG-18 was still crying. "I thought you were off the grid forever."

"Why would I leave the friend I like being with here?" I asked him.

He just kept on hugging me tight. Trying to make sure that I wasn't an illusion that was screwing with his mind. I looked him in the eyes, and I could see the pain he was going through when I went into a hard shutdown. I looked deeper into his eyes, there was something that . . . that he was going to do when I was gone. Something that wasn't going to end well.

"NG-18, you know I'm not gonna leave you, right? I'm not gonna have you be alone here." He looked like he was about to cry his eyes out. Are we able to produce this many tears?

"Don't cry anymore. Everything is going to be okay." I placed my hoof on his right cheek. I was hearing somepony was also crying in background. I turned my head to my left to see Pinkie Pie just tearing up; rivers of water came out of her eyes. Jeez. I never knew she was able to cry that many tears. Twilight and her friends were trying their best to comfort her. She did calm down later on. Guess she likes seeing reunions between two ponies or two droids I guess.

"What happened to cause you to go offline, RD-115?" NG-18 was crying in my chest now.

"Let's just say I had a nightmare," I responded. "But you don't need to worry. There were two other droids that helped me to wake up from my nightmare."

"I'm . . . sniff . . . happy to see you're alright." I wrapped my wings around him to let him know I cared about him.

"Stay strong, NG-18."

"I . . . I will."

"HEY!" yelled someone.

"Who said that?" Twilight asked.

"Wasn't me, darling," replied Rarity.

"Over here! They're over here!" another voice yelled out.

"I see them! I see RD-115!"

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Holy crap. I never ran this much before during basic training. This is not good for my heart." Wait a minute. I know some of those voices. They kept on getting louder. And louder and louder. I spotted what looked like a bipedal figure coming to our location. Black uniform and dark light armor on parts of its body. Also carrying an assault rifle. The other guns I could see were a pistol and a shotgun on the back of the human. This must be the human that TIA-98 and LULU-95 were talking about.

I let go of NG-18 and told him to not get worried of me meeting the soldier. I also told Twilight, her friends, the royal guards, and RG-64 to not do anything that might cause the soldier to react in bad way.

The soldier stopped in his tracks and was trying to catch his breath. He was a U.S. Marine. His name tag said he was known as 'Joseph.' He looked like he might throw up, but was trying his best to not throw up.

"You . . . *pant* wouldn't believe . . . how long . . . *pant pant* it took us to get to you, RD-115." Joseph was extremely exhausted. He has guts, in the fact that he didn't give up trying to find me.

"Hey, Joseph," I started. "Why are the other droids in their cloaking modes?" I asked.

"No idea. I guess they see those other life forms . . . which are . . . also ponies?" He began to scratch his head in complete confusion. What he also noticed was the lavender pony. This made him more confused than before. "Did they make another TWI-31 or something?" he questioned once again.

"I'll explain later. Tell the droids to uncloak now. The ponies are not a threat to them," I told him as he nodded and did an about face to face the cloaked droids.

"Alright guys. You can disable your cloaking devices! They're friendly," commanded Joseph.

All the droids uncloaked themselves for me to see them. Seems TIA-98 and LULU-95 were also here. I heard sudden gasps from right behind me. I turned myself around to notice the royal guards were bowing to both the dark blue and white droids. Why were they bowing to them? Unless the droids looked like . . . ah! Of course! They must think these are the real rulers of Equestria. That would explain a lot now.

"You guys do know they're not the real rulers of this country, right? They're droids just like me." Could any of them even notice the black markings on the droids? They're not that small. They're very visible to look at. All droids have those markings. That's just how we were built.

"Twilight," I addressed, "tell them those are droids. Their names are TIA-98 and LULU-95. Same goes for the rest of the droids. They must think they're the rulers of your country." She nodded and asked the guards to stop bowing. They acknowledged her request.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do?" questioned Joseph.

"There are some royal carriages that are coming to pick us up. I asked the guards when I was talking to them about RD-115 and her friends," Twilight told him. I actually noticed Twilight was fascinated by Joseph. He was taller than any of the ponies here. He was at least 5'8", so he was as tall as TIA-98. I think Twilight might have a lot of questions to ask him.

A few minutes have passed where all of us continued walking. Roughly eight minutes until I saw what looked like golden carriages coming out of the sky to land right in front of us.

"This must be our transportation," said Joseph. He looked stunned to see that this wasn't like going on an airplane to go to another place in the world he once lived in. He was in a whole new world. He knows this feels like he went back in time before modern technology was developed by humans. He's in the Stone Age. The only thing that makes us different is we're more advanced than the inhabitants of this world they call Equestria. Joseph got into one of the carriages and so did the rest of the Royal guards, then Twilight's friends, and some of the droids. Most of them decided to provide air support, while some got into the carriages. That, and they most of them went back to cloaking mode. I also decided to get into the carriage that Joseph went into and so did my friends. Twilight actually decided to come into my carriage to start a conversation with me and Joseph. Even TWI-31 got into the carriage we were in. This was going to be one heck of a talk.

All the carriages took off and we were on our way to Canterlot Castle.


	5. Explaining and the infection

This is just new to me. Seriously, I mean it. Here I am, a U.S. Marine that was investigating what was going on in Area 51, my friends die to NMM-13, and I'm here in a world of talking ponies!

This I cannot believe.

Life really does exist out there. And I'm the first human to be on a different planet that contains life. I'm not sure what my drill sergeant would think about me right now if he were here. Chances are he would say, "You discovered one of the biggest mysteries that scientists have been trying to find for all these decades!" I'm positive that's what he would say to me.

This planet. If feels . . . different. The air is clean. Far cleaner than what Earth's air is. I honestly don't think any other humans will find this planet anytime soon. Sure, we do have spaceships, but they're nowhere near good enough to go outside our galaxy. Almost, but not yet. The technology is still being worked on to this day.

This lavender pony was asking all sorts of questions about who I am and where I come from. It was even telling me about why I'm in this suit. I'm not fully in my heavy armor. I and the rest of my friends were issued standard armor suits. The reason for that is because our commanding officer didn't think we needed to go into, how would you say it? "Full metal jacket?" Yeah, I really wish our commander gave us our heavy armor now. I wouldn't have been the only survivor of my whole team.

Buy, hey, I can't complain forever, you know?

RD-115 told me the lavender pony's name was "Twilight Sparkle." Nice name for her. Funny. The droid is called TWI-31. Just add in the other letters to her name and you'll have Twilight Sparkle. It seems Twilight was also interested in TWI-31. I mean, they're both identical! Literally! Same coat color, eye color, mane color, and cutie mark! This was making me have more questions now.

"So, Joseph. What are you wearing exactly?" asked Twilight.

"This is just my uniform. I'm part of my country's armed forces, the United States Marine Corp. Best soldiers in the world I come from. The armor that you see that's part of my uniform is supposed to help keep me safe from incoming enemy fire on the battlefield," I sighed. "Well, it's supposed to protect me. I learned that the hard way when my entire team that I was with to investigate why Area 51, which is a military base in my country, was wiped out by an android that goes by the name NMM-13." She let out a small gasp when I said my team was killed by a droid in Area 51.

"That's horrible!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. I know it is. At least I survived. It was also thanks to TWI-31, who's here with us; she got me out along with some of her friends from our world."

"He's right. Without me and a few of my droid friends, he and I would've never gotten outta there intact. Chances are I would've been turned into a slave to do NMM-13's bidding or been terminated. And Joseph would've been killed like all his other friends." TWI-31 was right about that.

"I was wondering: why do you look identical to me, TWI-31?" asked Twilight.

"That I'm not sure of. That's what gets me. But I do have a theory of why I look like you," she began to talk about her theory. "The world that we come from could possibly be connected to this world. Maybe not one hundred percent, but that's what I think. Same would go for RD-115. She looks identical to the cyan pony you call Rainbow Dash. There are other droids that also look like your other friends. AJ-440, PP-770, RY-900, and FY-200. I'm also guessing the reason the guards were bowing to TIA-98 and LULU-95 was because they must look identical to the rulers of Equestria. I'm also sure the other droids who are with us are identical to the other ponies that live in this world." Man. This droid seems to be knowing what she's talking about.

"Wait, what happened to those four droids you were talking about that look like my friends?" asked Twilight.

"I . . . I don't know. We lost contact with them during NMM-13's attack against the humans in the base. I'm not sure if they have been terminated or if they are still online. I've been worried about them for quite a long time. I haven't gotten a single message from them since coming to your world, Twilight Sparkle." She had a sad expression on her face. Poor droid. She doesn't know if her friends are even online or not. These droids . . . they seem to show emotions, like how humans act. I wonder why though?

"Hey, you don't have to feel sad, TWI-31. At least you've still got me and some of our friends here," RD-115 wrapped her left foreleg behind TWI-31's back. "I understand that we've lost a lot in our world, but we're not gonna leave any droid behind. That I promise." She put on a determined face so TWI-31 could feel well.

"You remind me of Rainbow Dash. The way you talk, you seem to be turning more and more into her," said Twilight. "And you, TWI-31, seem to also act like me. I care about my friends the same way. We've always stuck together no matter what happens."

Hmm . . . this is interesting. The droids are acting just like how these ponies are. Very interesting. I wonder, what would the engineers and the scientists think about this? Well, they aren't alive. I think.

We were still continuing to talk about how our worlds are different. I asked Twilight if there has ever been wars in this world. She tells me that Equestria hasn't been in war for over a thousand years! How's that even possible? How can you have peace for that long?

War spreads like a disease. You can't control it. It's like an animal that's gone rogue and it can't be killed so easily. Hundreds of millions of people have died in my world. Many didn't have to die in the wars my country had faced since it came into existence.

If only there was a way to end war, without it ending mankind.

I'm guessing power hasn't fully corrupted this country. The rulers must know the limits of power. With great power comes with great responsibility. Power mustn't be abused or it will destroy you. It can do terrible things to a mind; it can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity.

Twilight wants to know more about the weapons I'm carrying on me. I tell her the weapons can kill people. I told her that my weapons are deadly upon impact. My ACR-321, which is the new gun from the older ACR gun, can do ten times more damage than what my other guns can do. You have the grenade launcher, thermal vision; with the red dot sight to make an accurate kill, and it's easy to hold and shoot. All the weapons are far lighter than what they were twenty or thirty years ago. It's like picking up a bird's feather.

Twilight understands what my weapons can really do if I were to simply fire at a moving object. I tell her that war is hell. War is not fun. I lost a few friends in war. Do I still remember their screams for help? I do. Their screams are burned into my head. I can't erase them from my memory. Twilight wanted to see what I've been through in my past battles; I can still remember to this day.

She used her . . . ummm, horn, and it radiated a light purple color. She slowly touched the middle of my forehead and all I could remember was blacking out.

I woke up in three minutes to find out that Twilight was crying. Crying . . . to see what was in my vault of memories that I can never erase again. Now she has seen what I do everyday in my life in my world.

"Joesph . . ." Twilight had her eyes closed. "It . . . it was horrible. I saw children crying for their moms and dads, ruins of towns, villages, and cities, mass graves of bodies in pits, the sounds of what you call 'guns' being fired from all sides, blood everywhere you went, and the friends you knew for so long dying alongside you." She was crying a river of tears.

I decided to sit right next to her to comfort her.

"Hey," I started. "You don't have to worry about what you saw. That's in my world I come from. Your world doesn't do that type of mass destruction to its own people. I went through hell, but those memories haven't broken me, yet. I can understand that that was a new experience you saw from within me. Many of the friends I knew that you saw died for a cause. That cause was to keep my country and its people from being killed on their soil," I explained to her.

"Never . . . had I seen that much destruction in my life. My mentor, Princess Celestia, wouldn't want any of her ponies to go through what you went though," she sniffled.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay, Twilight?" I asked her.

"Y-yeah, I'll be okay," she stuttered.

A few minutes had passed, and we looked forward to see that we are finally reaching the capital of Equestria: Canterlot. The castle was more beautiful than how castles were designed in Europe. The castle itself looks like it was built on the side of the mountain. I don't how the builders thought of having the capital of their country be part of the mountain. I think it was terribly planned out. All it would take would be a big earthquake to destroy the whole castle and anyone who was there would've died. It should've have been built on the ground. But, hey, this ain't the world I was born in.

I could see what looked like shopping malls, villages, and ponies chattering amongst themselves, and just living a good life in the capital. The carriage that we were in landed back on the ground.

I could tell we weren't in front of the castle. I won't complain. Having a good walk, and seeing the place is fine with me. The only thing I have a problem with would be when I'm walking in the streets. These ponies have never seen a human, I'm presuming.

"Twilight, how will these ponies look at me? They'll probably be running to the hills when they see me. Plus, I have these weapons on me. And my combat suit might be intimidating."

"Don't worry. Once they see you with me, they'll probably not scream but be curious about you. Same would go with the rest of the droids." She gave me an assuring smile.

"I might as well be the ambassador to your leaders, Twilight. I hope they don't think I'm threat to their people." I just felt like the back of my head was telling me to not worry. Sure. I've been so worried when it came to battles, but this is not like a human meeting with another human to have diplomatic relations with my country and his country. It's a human making a diplomatic relation with the monarchs that I believe are horses that run this country.

"Just relax. The guards will make sure nothing bad will happen to you. Plus, the droids aren't feeling worried about anything. You shouldn't worry even a little bit," said Twilight.

"Well, if you say so." I opened the door of the carriage to place both my feet on the ground. So far so good. The ponies haven't looked at me just yet.

The other carriages came in and made safe landings back on the ground. The guards got out and so did the droids. Almost all the droids uncloaked. The only ones I could tell that were still invisible were TIA-98 and LULU-95. I'm guessing RD-115 or both of them decided to wait 'til they show themselves to the princesses. I'm pretty sure that part is not going to end well.

I holstered my assault rifle on my chest plate so I would not have to carry it around all the time. The guards seem to have encircled us to keep anyone from getting close to us. I feel like we're the most important figures in Equestria.

I finally could see that citizens of Canterlot were looking at me. Some were just staring at me with wide eyes. A few looked like they saw a ghost. Many of them were running away from me. What did I expect? It wasn't like they were going to come and shake my hand.

I could tell that I was taller than any of them, even the guards and Twilight's friends. What got their attention more was noticing RD-115 and TWI-31. A few of them were putting a hoof under their chins seeing two Rainbow Dash's and two Twilight's. I wonder if they could even see the markings on them? I can understand that you wouldn't be able to see the markings from a far away distance, but I'm sure they could see them.

The majority of the ponies were looking at me more than the droids. I actually made a smile to show them I wasn't a dangerous creature they never seen before. That only provoked them even more. It wasn't going to be easy like I expected. I had to show them that I was good, but that would have the wait for some other time, after I meet their leaders.

After a few minutes of walking in the streets, we finally made it to front of the building that housed the leaders of Equestria.

There were two guards on both sides of the doors and both opened the doors for me and the rest to get into the castle.

I say, the hallway was beautiful to walk in. You're talking about beautiful painting, statues of what I'm guessing are the princesses, roman-style architect, marble pillars throughout the castle hallways, it was just so beautiful to look at what the castle was from the inside. Looks like the White House has some serious competition now. This place was rich, I know that much.

There were two doors that looked like it would show where the leaders worked in. The left side of the door was white and light orange that showed the sun and a white horse showing how powerful it was, while the right door side was dark blue that showed that of a crescent moon with a dark blue horse flying into the night sky peacefully. I didn't hear anything so far from the other side of the door.

I placed my hands on the knobs of the doors and turned them to move into the next room.

Everything seem to be going as planned.

Holy smokes! This place is huge! It looks like this place is the size of a maybe a football field. Why this long is beyond my knowledge.

There were a few guards on both sides of the room. Not even turning their heads to see me, the droids, Twilight's friends, or the rest of the guards. I looked straight in front of me to see the rulers of Equestria. They weren't looking at us, they were talking to one another. They must be having a normal conversation, I think. The white horse who was on the left seemed to have a golden necklace with a purple diamond at the center of it, a crown on top of her head, her mane and tail were defying the laws of gravity, had the sun as her cutie mark, plus wings and a horn. She had everything identical to the TIA-98 droid. When I mean everything, I mean everything. So did the dark blue horse. Dark blue mane and tail; which was also defying the laws of gravity, had the cutie mark of the crescent moon with black coloring on it, wings, horn, black crown on her head, and a black necklace that had the crescent moon on it, and dark blue eyes. She was a little smaller than the white horse. I just couldn't believe those two are identical to the two droids.

The guards on our sides saw us; they tensed up. They weren't thinking of attacking us since the other guards who are with us were giving them the 'don't even think about it' expression. That's good to know; they have been trained well when it comes to seeing an alien from another planet.

I halted about ten feet from where the horses were. I noticed that the dark blue one now had her left eye looking right at me.

Why do I have the feeling that something is about to happen to me? I just feel myself just trying to breathe in and out.

Making sure that nothing WOULD happen to me, I did what I think I must do: I bowed to both the princesses.

I'm making sure that I stand my ground. I got back up to see that the dark blue horse and the white horse were looking at me. I could tell that the dark blue one seemed to have its jaw dropped almost to the floor. It seems these horses and, of course the ponies, seem to share the expressions a human would have.

It was awfully quiet in the room we were in. I didn't even hear a sound from anyone in this room. The droids did not respond; the guards did not either, nor has Twilight or her friends said anything.

Okay, I'm sure they think something is not gonna go well from here on. Tell me, how would you feel if you were in my shoes facing possibly the most powerful beings of this world? Sure, I'm a soldier that was made for war, but nothing was crazier than this.

It feels like five minutes have passed now. Good lord. It feels like this place has become an absolute ghost town now, with me in here. I was still not moving. I was waiting for a response from them.

Seconds later, Twilight finally spoke.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, I did what you told me," she pointed her hoof at me. "This is not the only one who's with us. There are more that come from a whole different world that we live in." The other droids have moved up next to me. Still, the TIA-98 nor the LULU-95 exposed themselves. When will RD-115 get them to uncloak?

"You might be wondering why most of these other 'droids' look like other ponies that are from here. RD-115 will explain how they all came to our world."

0000000000000000000000

This is gonna be so easy! I finally met the princesses of Equestria! As Twilight has said, I must explain to the princesses how the droids, Joseph, and I got here.

I took a few hoof steps to make sure that they knew that I was willing to tell them everything.

I stopped just about four feet from where they were still sitting.

"Greetings, Princesses," I started. "My name is RD-115. I'm a droid that was created in Area 51, Which is a military base in the country that I was created in. The country that I'm from, along with the rest of the droids and the human, is called the United States of America; 50 states with a federal government controlling them. The capital of my country is known as Washington, D.C. It's also known as the District of Columbia."

The Princesses were still not responding to me.

"Hey, is everything alright, Your Highnesses?" I asked them.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna seemed to be starstruck, noticing that I was identical to Rainbow Dash. Over the next several seconds, they both snapped out of their trance.

"Hello, RD-115," Princess Celestia greeted. "Welcome to our world that we call Equestria. Sorry for not responding to you. We're just surprised to see that you look just like Rainbow Dash." Celestia seemed to show signs of worry about me. Almost as if she and Luna were . . . afraid of who I was.

"I sense that you are both worried about who we are." That ended up causing both of them to flinch. I knew it.

"How does thou know we are worried about thee?" said Luna.

"Your levels of worry are at 70% and increasing. We can read your emotions. We can detect if you are angry, sad, depressed; we know if you are telling the truth, when you are lying, etc. We can even tell if you are turning your head to the other direction to not look at us, or if you are starting to move your eyes the other way to not look at us." I could tell that got both of them.

"We can also tell when you're lying when your eyes dilate. In the world we come from, we always make sure that people always tell the truth. It's in order to make sure that no one gets away with anything," I firmly said. "We have facial recognition software where we can have a positive identification of any individual, criminal databases where we can look to see who has committed crimes in the past, voice control software to detect if that's the person or pony that has access to rooms and classified information about military operations, access codes, security footage, everything; and scan their DNA to see if that's the person or pony we were after and not a doppelganger." That made them even more surprised than before.

"We were downloaded with all languages that humans still speak in. No matter what language they speak, we can translate it for our military to look at. Even old languages that have long been forgotten we were downloaded with. You, Princess Luna, seem to speak in old English. Which that language is not used anymore. The country that I told both of you uses modern English. Which is the language that I'm talking in right now to both of you," I continued. "I can speak in old English if it's more comfortable for you, Princess Luna," I told her.

"For thou mustn't need to speak in the language we speak," answered Luna.

"As you wish, Your Highness," I replied.

"Why have you come to our world, RD-115?" asked Celestia.

"Ma'am, this was accidental. I wasn't supposed to come to your world you live in," I firmly told both of them. "I was helping a few scientists try to fix a teleportation device that was supposed to help transport soldiers to all parts of the world I was created in. It was supposed to help cut the costs of having to use 'airplanes' and 'vehicles' that are used by our advanced civilization. Fortunately, it did not go as planned, like I thought myself."

"What happened?" asked Luna.

"By the time I fully fixed the device, I also wanted to see where I would have been teleported to, but a rogue droid that goes by NMM-13, had somehow become self aware of her surroundings and killed every human that was in the base I was in." The sudden shock on their faces told me they knew I was being serious about what happened in my world. "The scientists who were with me ordered me to go into the portal for me to not die at the hooves of NMM-13. I acknowledged them and did what I had to do. Instead of being teleported to say, outside Area 51, I was transported to this world somehow. How it happened, is beyond my knowledge." Both the Princesses seemed to understand what I went through to come here.

"We want to know who is NMM-13," stated Luna.

"Are you sure, Princess?" I asked her.

"We want to know who she is to make sure she is not a threat to our little ponies," answered Princess Celestia.

"Okay. We are able to shape-shift to whomever we want to. She is very intimidating. She is about your height, Princess Celestia; maybe 3 inches below you. Black metal coat, draconic, dark blue eyes, wings, horn, secondary armor for her hooves, chest, and head; there's a crescent moon at the center of her chest plate, and her mane and tail are like yours, Princess Luna. The other thing is her cutie mark is a splash of purple and a light blue crescent moon on both flanks." As I finished every detail of who NMM-13 was, everypony, not the droids or Joseph, gasped. The Princesses seem to have more fear in their eyes.

"Th-that's . . . Ni-" Luna didn't even get a chance to complete her sentence as a bright flash of light swallowed me up for me to turn into NMM-13. My height increased, a horn was fully formed, my metal coat turned from cyan blue to midnight, my mane and tail grew and changed from my rainbow color to dark blue and purple, my cutie mark changed to the splash of purple and the light blue crescent moon, secondary blue armor was created, my eyes turned to that of a dragon, along with the color, and my wings had fully grown now.

The light dissipated and slowly everyone could see who the mare droid looked like.

I opened my eyes to see that Princess Celestia and Luna had fear in their eyes and were also shakened by my new appearance. I turned around to also notice that Twilight and her friends were shaking from head to hooves. Even the guards themselves showed signs of absolute fear on their faces.

**"As you can see," **I spoke in the voice of NMM-113.** "I turned myself into NMM-13: the Droid of Nightmares."** My voice boomed throughout the castle.

I started to chuckle to myself for no reason. I couldn't help myself. I felt so alive! All the power that I was now in control of was so good. It felt like I could just take on the whole world if I wanted to.

I turned back around to see that Luna was not showing fear anymore. She looked at me straight in the eyes. Her eyes were raging fury. Not the fury that you would expect, but full blown rage. Her anger levels were increasing every second. Her power was also increasing by tenfold.

This isn't going to end well.

**"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY FRIENDS THAT I CARE SO MUCH ABOUT!?" **Her voice was loud just like mine. It was so loud that the windows in the room shattered upon her speaking.

I . . . I think I made the stupidest decision turning into NMM-13. I have to calm her down. The only way for me to do that is to use my stun blaster to knock her out.

She got off her throne and just came charging right at me. Her eyes were as white as lightning striking a tree; only to see the tree catch on fire and fall over on its side. That's what it looked like.

**"LUNA!"** shouted Celestia.

That didn't even stop her. Luna was still coming at me at full force.

I did not move from where I was standing. I waited until she was only two feet from where I stood.

She fired a beam of white energy at me. The beam impacted me, but it didn't even put a single dent in my metal coat. What I did feel was a sudden surge of power coming into my systems. It was like the energy she used on me transferred into power for me to become more powerful than before.

I . . . could feel my weapons being transformed. Her energy has only made me become more lethal. All my systems went beyond maximum power.

I looked straight at Luna. I didn't show any signs of fear. I had to stop her before she hurt herself and everypony in this room.

I fired up my horn and locked onto Luna.

**Advanced targeting system has been activated.**

**Target spotted.**

**Stun blaster is now operational. **

**Fire when ready, RD-115.**

I fired up my horn and blasted Luna with the stun blaster.

It was a success.

Luna fell to the ground just inches from where I stood. My stun blaster might have been a little too powerful. Due to her using her horn's power, it made a direct impact on me, which made my stun blaster far more powerful. She might take longer to fully awake from being stunned by me.

I scanned her heart rate to check that it was beating normally. No sign of heart problems. Breathing was normal. I even made sure her brain waves were normal, too. No sign of any problems she would have when waking up.

I put my hoof on her head and just sighed deeply.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," I muttered to myself. "I didn't know you were going to react like this, Princess Luna. Please forgive me." I knew she didn't hear me, of course. I did this to her. And I didn't mean for THIS to even happen.

**"SISTER!"** Princess Celestia galloped to where her sister lay on the floor sleeping. The look of shock was visible for me to see. She shook her sister to wake up. She did not respond.

"Relax, Princess Celestia. I didn't do anything to your sister. I merely used my stun blaster to knock her out." I placed my hoof on her shoulder. "She'll wake up in an hour or less. I'm sorry that this had to happen. I didn't expect her to react this way when turning into NMM-13. I hold myself accountable, Celestia." I had guilt come to me for doing this. Much guilt indeed.

I should've just showed them a hologram of NMM-13, not shape shift into her.

"Celestia, I know that you hate me for doing this to your sister," I sighed while I lowered my head to look at Luna still unconscious. "When a droid turns into another droid or into another organism, we end up developing the personality of that creature. And it seems that I developed NMM-13's personality. I'm sorry, Your Highness. I jus-" I was cut off by Celestia's hoof being placed on my mouth.

"RD-115, we need to talk." Celestia didn't even have any emotion in her voice.

Before I could get a chance to even reply back, both me and Celestia were teleported outside of Canterlot Castle.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed.

"RD-115!" NG-18 shouted.

0000000000000000000

"Celestia, where are we?" I asked.

"We're in a field that's far away from Canterlot. We must talk about this here, not at Canterlot," she replied.

"It's about your sister, right?" She nodded.

"Let me tell you what happened a thousand years ago." We both walked in the field to discuss what must be very important for me to understand.

"A thousand years ago, Luna and I were the best of sisters and the best of friends. We are to this day," she signed. "My sister back then did not understand what it meant to raise the moon and then lower it for me to raise the sun for my little ponies to enjoy the warmth of the light. She was still young. I was the elder sister and she was still young like a filly. Almost, but not quite." She was waiting for me to respond to ask her about her sister.

"What happened, Celestia?"

"She wanted the ponies of our kingdom to enjoy her night. It didn't happen like you would picture it. She noticed that the ponies were all in their houses sleeping and not going outside to enjoy her beautiful night. She saw the ponies enjoy the warmth of the sun I brought to them every morning. She felt heartbroken, RD-115, to see that the ponies appreciated the warmth of the sun and not her beautiful night." She held her head down.

"Then what happened later in the future, Celestia?" She raised her head up and looked at me.

"She became violently angry at me. I still remember it like it happened yesterday. She refused to lower the moon for me to raise the sun. What happened after that was where I almost fell in complete sorrow. Her inner-ego took control of her and turned her into a demon. That demon called herself 'Nightmare Moon'." Whoa. Didn't expect that to happen.

"I . . . had no choice but to use the Elements of Harmony on her to lock her in the moon for a thousand years," she continued, but started to tear up. "If I d-didn't use the Elements to send her in moon, she would have locked me in t-the sun and plunge Equestria into everlasting darkness. I . . . I had to do it! If I didn't, this place would have already been set in darkness for all eternity. My little ponies would be forced to obey my corrupted sister for the rest of their lives . . ." Tears started to stream down her face.

Now I've seen everything. This form I'm in is the corrupted form of Celestia's sister, Luna. The puzzle itself has finally been solved. Now I understand why Luna attacked me. She thought I was in a disguise where I would take control of her and bring eternal night to Equestria.

"Celestia, I'm sorry to hear that." I wrapped my forearms around her neck and wrapped my wings around her to comfort her. She collapsed to the ground, crying into my metal coat, crying her eyes out to remember what happened a thousand years ago.

"I had . . . I had to do it for Equestria," she continued to cry. "There . . . was . . .*sniff* no other way to save her."

"Let it all out, Celestia. I'm here to comfort you." She continued to cry. So . . . this is how it feels to care for somepony you care for so dearly. The pain and sorrow that came off of Celestia . . . was being put into me. The feelings for her sister were strong. Very strong. It wasn't like that of NG-18 that cared about me. Her emotions were stronger than his.

Tears began to slide down my face. I now understand. I understand how it feels to sacrifice something you love so much. Celestia cares for her little sister. More than anything in Equestria.

We both cried for a few minutes. We didn't let go of one another. She still needed somepony to be at her side. And I'm the one she needs now.

"It's gonna be okay, Princess Celestia. It's gonna be okay. I'm here for you like any other pony in your land. Look at me, Celestia. I'm not this mare that you speak of. All though I'm in her body form and have the voice of her, I'm not Nightmare Moon. If she ever were to return, I'll be sure to teach her a lesson for messing with your sister and your ponies. And you can count on it." She just looked at me for a few seconds and started to tear up again. She ended up crying in my chest once more.

This must be more serious than I thought. This 'Nightmare Moon' must be the one figure that makes Celestia's heart ache in pain. I felt anger build up in me. If this mare comes back to hurt Celestia, Luna, or anypony in Equestria, I'll tear her up into a million pieces. And I will not be merciful while I'm at it.

"Get yourself together, Celestia. It's time we go back to Canterlot Castle. Everypony is worried about you and me. We need t-" my sentence was cut off when strange noises came from where we are standing. These noises . . . they sounded like animals.

There were multiple noises everywhere. It didn't sound like two voices coming from where we were. I scanned the entire field to see where the voices were coming from.

I detected scores of hostile targets coming to our position. What was odd about this was the hostiles were not on the ground. I know my detecting device is not malfunctioning. All my systems were clear. No glitch in the system.

Unless . . .

I felt something grab my hoof from under the ground.

I look down to notice a hoof, which was not Celestia's, latch onto me.

What. The. Buck? I fired my plasma cannon at the hooves, which went back underground real quick.

Then I looked back to up to Celestia and told her, "Your Highness, you must leave now. It seems hostile targets have started to attack our position right under our hooves." She didn't even have time to respond when two hooves from underground grabbed onto her forelegs with enough strength to force her to drop to the ground.

**"NO!"** I activated my laser cannon and shot both the hooves that grabbed onto Celestia. Something did not look right. The hooves that I fired at were decayed. The flesh itself was rotten.

It's almost as if . . . No. That's impossible. You can't bring the dead back to life! Can you?

"Celestia, it seems we might need one another for this fight. I believe we must stop these 'undead' ponies from harming the living," I continued. "If we don't, then your ponies will die." I could tell she was still processing the information I have given her.

She nodded at me. "Let us fight the dead, then," she replied with a smile on her face.

She's got my back and I've got her back. Time to teach these zombies a lesson: Never mess with a droid and Equestria's most powerful leader.

Game on.

We waited for more of the dead to rise from the ground for us to kill.

What caught my eyes were the majority of the zombies were that of Royal guards and Lunar guards. Even more odd about them was most of their eyes were glowing purple, yellow, and red. I could actually see some of their bones that weren't covered by their flesh. Blood slowly coming out of their mouths; it made me think they were hungry to eat the flesh of the living. Their sounds of blood thirst were high. They craved for it.

These things had no soul. Not anymore.

The only thing they want is flesh. Nothing more.

I know they weren't coming to kill me. Since I'm not in the flesh. They were after the one that was behind me: Celestia.

"On the count of three, we attack. Don't let them bite you, Celestia. I have have a bad feeling if they bite you, you'll turn into those flesh eating monsters." She takes in a deep breath and exhales.

"One, two . . . THREE!" I charged at the zombies full force, knocking down a few and firing missiles at them. I grabbed one and ripped its head right off, then threw it twenty feet in the air.

"How are you doing, Celestia?!"

"I'm doing my best to fight them! There's too many!" I turned around to notice that she was being surrounded by them. She was firing bolts of magic at the zombies; some of their legs were torn right off their body. Her bolts of magic also hit some of their heads; making them drop dead.

I think she just found the way to kill them.

"Celestia! Aim for the head. They seems to go down if you hit the head! Maybe sever the spine from the head; that might also kill them!" Time to call in the big guns!

I activated my machine guns to rip these zombies to shreds, one by one. The zombies were dropping dead. Their blood splattered everywhere on the ground. Bone marrow was present, too.

I'm starting to like this. Seeing my enemies die at the hooves of a droid! Wait, I'm starting to act more and more like NMM-13! I do not want to end up killing living beings. But I'm not killing the living. I'm killing the undead.

"Celestia! Look out!" One of the zombies was about to pounce on her from behind. Lucky for me I grabbed it before it could even get a chance to bite Celestia on her back.

This one was struggling to break free from my hooves. It kept biting me, but it couldn't even penetrate my metal hooves. These things really have no brains.

Without hesitating, I blasted it with my plasma cannon and it stopped moving. Yep. Another one bites the dust.

I detected at least ten more coming toward us.

Celestia herself was starting to get tired. I assumed she was nearly depleted of her magic. Only a small amount of magic was still inside of her.

She can't go on like this. I can still fight these creatures of the dead! I will not allow the Princess of the Sun die on her land! Buck no!

"Celestia, let me take care of the remaining zombies. Rest for now. You'll be okay." She was breathing slowly, but gave a nod and laid on the ground to rest.

'Alright, alright. I have a few zombies coming from upfront and the rest seem to becoming from behind. I must defend Celestia by all means necessary!' The zombies were galloping like no tomorrow. They were determined to kill the goddess of the sun. They'll have to fight me to kill her!

'Now to really put these zombies out of commission.' I fired both my plasma cannon and laser cannon at the zombies. Five on my left and five on my right. Plasma cannon aimed at the right, laser cannon aimed at the left.

The zombies were burned to a crisp. There was nothing but blackness that remained of them.

I inhaled and exhaled to know that Celestia was . . . hold on one bucking second.

Why am I breathing? This is not part of how I was created. Droids do not breathe! Why am I breathing? Is it when I'm in serious combat? But that wouldn't make sense. Droids are incapable of breathing like living organisms.

Hmmmm . . . this project seems to be to very top secret. I need to find out more about this project. Maybe Twilight knows about this. She did look at what I was from the inside. Maybe not everything. She might've just looked at the circuits and weapons.

But then there's Luna's magic that she used to attack me in Canterlot. When it hit me . . . my weapons did start to turn more deadly than what they were when I came online.

I could smell everything around me. The smoke from my weapons, the flesh of the zombies Celestia and I killed, and . . . I could feel the air blowing around me.

This world.

Is it starting to change who I am? Could the longer I stay here, the more I develop the feelings like the ponies in this world have? It happened to NG-18. This could affect the rest of the droids. Maybe Joseph won't change. He's a living oragasm. Not a droid like us.

Shaking my head, I turned around and got to where Celestia was still laying on the ground. She was knocked out. Her eyes were closed but was still breathing.

Looks like I have to carry her back to Canterlot Castle.

I grabbed her by the sides and placed her on my back. She wasn't that heavy. I understand she's a full grown mare but it was easy for me to put her on my back. I'm actually surprised she did not wake up. I might have to explain to Twilight and her friends about what happened here.

When will this shape shifting mode start to dissipate? I kind of miss being in my own form. I need more information about this 'Nightmare Moon'. Perhaps Twilight can tell me more about her.

I didn't want to fly due to me carrying Celestia on my back. I decided to just walk back to Canterlot. And I know it'll take a while to get there.

'Luna, I hope you're okay,' I said to myself. 'And I hope you'll forgive me for what happened here.'


	6. Violence

Well, this is great.

No. I'm being sarcastic.

Everything seemed to go right until the Princess of the Night screamed at the top of her lungs and broke the windows in the room we're currently in; I'm also trying to wake her up from her short battle with RD-115, and I'm surprised I didn't go deaf from how loud she screamed. It was like being close to someone firing an RPG at a moving vehicle, only to have yourself temporary lose hearing from the sound of it.

I've been trying my best to wake her up. That weapon RD-115 used really packed a punch. Of course, Luna fired at her and RD-115 retaliated by knocking her out in seconds.

Most of the guards were still trying to recover from Luna's scream. I couldn't blame them. They weren't prepared for any of this to happen.

The droids seemed to continue to stay calm. Well, for the most part. NG-18 had his head lowered to the ground while RG-64 was trying to comfort his comrade. I'm still wondering why these droids show feelings to one another. I'm very curious of this project myself.

'Wonder if there's something that my government has not revealed to the whole U.S. military about these droids?' I thought. I'm not an expert when it comes to droids. I've always been curious about robots when I used to be a boy. Dad used to tell me that I would see robots in my lifetime. Well, he was right about that. I'm witnessing the first ever droids to be used in the military.

Anyway, like I was saying a couple of minutes ago. I was trying my best to wake Luna up. I wonder if I should use that ice bucket trick my teammates did on me when we were deployed to Japan to help assist the Japanese military in improving their soldiers' endurance in battle?

Nah. That would go bad in no time.

"Twilight," I addressed, "I think we're going to need something to wake her up. Shaking her isn't doing anything. She's not coming out of this state of sleep."

I could tell she was getting worried now. Even the rest of her friends were showing signs of worry.

"I'll try to use a spell that I learned when I was a filly. It's supposed to help a pony wake up from a nightmare, but I'm not sure how it will get Princess Luna out of her sleep."

'I hope she knows what she's doing. Losing a leader is the worst thing that could happen to a country. Happened at different times in my country.

Twilight walked over to Luna and her horn started to glow purple. The 'magic,' I assumed, was covering Luna from head to hoof. Minutes passed and Luna had not woken up. Dang. RD-115 must be one powerful droid.

I crossed my arms. Where could RD-115 and Celestia be? They both disappeared right in front of us. This world really is magical after all.

After a few more minutes of thinking, I decided that I would look for RD-115 and Celestia. Surely that couldn't have went far from Canterlot Castle.

"Hey, Twilight. I'll be looking for RD-115 and the other princess. I'm sure they're not too far from where we're standing now," I said as I was walking to the door with my shotgun in my hands.

"Wait! You might need us to come with you, darling," Rarity replied.

I turned around to face everyone. "I understand that all of you are worried about Celestia, but all of you need to take care of Luna. After all, she is one of the princesses who runs this country. Don't worry. If I'm not back in at least twenty minutes or less, something happened." Rarity seemed to understand and some of the others. "But I think I might need someone to assist me in case I do run into trouble."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me!" Next thing I knew the pink pony 'Pinkie Pie' was on top of my helmet giving me the biggest smile I didn't even know was possible to make.

Now that's just creepy! How did she even get on top of my helmet?

"Don't try to figure out how she did that. That's just her being Pinkie," Twilight informed me.

"Thank you, Pinkie Pie. But I need someone who has the guts and courage to come with me. This could be dangerous," I explained.

"Pick me!" Rainbow Dash proudly said. "If you want somepony to fight by your side, I'm the type of pegasus that'll fight 'til the end!" She gave me a determined look. This one will help me. I just need one more to help me.

Yes. Yes! A droid will come in handy. Better take the LULU-95 for emergencies.

"Alright, Rainbow Dash. You'll join me in finding RD-115 and Celestia." When I said that, she literally jumped into the air and said "OHHH YEAH!" in victory. Hehe. This one really wants to see some action. "Also, LULU-95, show yourself. You're also coming with me."

She disabled her cloaking mode and proceeded to come to me.

"I will do what it takes to fully protect Princess Celestia and Princess Luna from all evil that would harm both of them. I will follow your orders, Joseph," she reassured me. Cool. This is getting better by the minute.

"Excellent." This won't be complicated . . . for now.

"Okay. Everyone else stay here. Just in case something does happen, LULU-95 will message all droids about what's going on on our side. Also, to the guards, make sure that you keep Luna safe." They gave me a sharp solute.

I then looked at Twilight to assure her everything WILL go well when it comes to leaving Canterlot. "Twilight, man the fort. I'll be back as soo-"

"EEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR . . ."

'What in the hell was that?' That noise didn't even sound right.

"Did anyone else hear that sudden noise?" Everyone nodded.

Strange. That noise. It feels like I know that noise from somewhere. Almost like it was from . . . No way. There is no way in hell those things could've made it to this world.

There was another noise coming from our location. It was getting lower and higher every single second. I checked both sides. Front and back.

Nothing.

Where is it coming f-

I felt something dripping on top of me. The front of my helmet I could see. What was coming in contact with my helmet? Blood.

"No one . . . move . . . a muscle. I think I know what's making those noises. Just don't look up. I have a bad feeling about this." I held my shotgun tight in my hands. My heart was beating fast.

I slowly looked up to see what was on top of the ceiling.

Oh my god. It's a royal guard upside down on the ceiling. Its eyes showed no signs of emotion. Its coat was dirty with what looked like soil. The armor it wore seemed to also show signs of age. Judging by its armor and that of the guards that were with me, its armor was not up-to-date. Its mane and tail seemed to also be messed up.

Its body . . . it was . . . it was rotten. You could see some of the bones of the guard from parts of its face and legs. The blood was coming out of its mouth. This thing was looking directly at me.

It's coming for me.

"You might need to cover your ears."

"Why?" said Applejack.

"For this." I aimed my shotgun at the ceiling.

"What are you d-" Twilight didn't even get to finish her sentence as I fired my shotgun at the undead pegasus.

All the ponies, except the droids, crouched down with their ears flat on their heads.

The zombie was quick to avoid my line of fire.

It landed back on the ground, giving most of the ponies a scare. Its eyes were that of serial killer. God. Did the military have to go this far in making some sort of weapon that poses a great threat to national security and to the world?

"ERRRRRGHHH . . ."

"You're going down, freak." That only made it angry. It came charging right at me. I was lucky to dodge it and then used my right foot to kick it right into the door. Said door fell to the ground with the zombie still stuck to it.

The zombie got back up on its hooves and came in for a second charge. Is this thing really going to try and bite me like a dog who has rabies? I holstered my shotgun and brought out my magnum to shoot the zombie right in the head. I fired three bullets at it, but none hit the head.

Alright. Time to really kill this thing.

I waited for just the right moment for it to get a little closer to me. Just a little more, you little monster. Come to papa.

Contact! I grabbed it by the ears with one hand. It was still trying to get a chunk of meat outta me. Yeah. That's not gonna happen.

"Hello there, Mr. Zombie. You failed." I put my magnum in its head and shot it. It died instantly. Blood went on the floor and wall. I dropped the dead corpse on the ground. "You are dead. No big surprise," I chuckled softly.

"As you can see," I looked at Twilight, her friends and the guards that had horrified expressions at what just happened. "I just killed an undead pony. Now you see what my guns can do." I looked at my magnum and was surprised that I still had plenty of bullets in it. Come to think of it, there was no sign of any bullets that were wasted. Strange. It's like I didn't even use this gun. I bet my shotgun didn't lose that one bullet that I tried to use to kill that zombie.

Wait a minute. That wasn't the only zombie. Ohhhhhh . . . crap!

I looked to my left to notice that another zombie was flying at full speed. I was able to duck before it could crash into me. It was about to come in for another attack, but it seemed TWI-31 fired her plasma cannon to kill the second zombie in the throne room.

"Enemy has been neutralized. Throne room is secure of all intruders," she reported.

"How come the rest of you droids didn't do anything to fight the other one?"

"You seemed to have performed quite well in your combat tactics, Joseph. You did not lower your defenses which helped you defeat the first one. I'm impressed that you were taught well from your superiors in basic training in Parris Island, South Carolina. That you should be proud of." LULU-95 was impressed. Well, she must see me as a well trained Marine. That's what counts I guess.

"I agree with my sister, Joseph." TIA-98 uncloaked herself to be right next to her sister. "You've showed great strength in your training to become a U.S. Marine. If your team were here, I bet they would be proud to see you have kept the civilians and the guards from being harmed by the enemy combatants." Her voice sounded so . . . I don't know, sounded motherly. She was showing me love and compassion.

"Thanks, TIA-98, LULU-95." Both nodded and smiled.

As I looked straight back to Twilight, I noticed that she and all the other ponies still had those horrified looks on their faces. They were frozen in fear, it would seem. Great. That's just great.

"We need to snap them out of their trance," I addressed.

"I could blast some DJ music at them. That helps snap people out of their current state. I actually almost did it one time with TAVI-40. Well, almost. We kind of got separated when trying to get out of Area 51," VS-35 stated.

"Wouldn't that cause them to go deaf?" I questioned her.

"Nah. It's all good. My music will just shake them up, it won't cause them to lose their hearing. Every droid step aside. I'm gonna give them the most epic of all wubs no pony has never heard before." The rest of the droids and I moved to the side of the throne room to give VS-35 the space to unleash her epic wubs.

How loud is her music going to be? Surely it won't cause the whole castle to have all its windows busted?

VS-35's back opened up to reveal what looked like a cannon that can be used for music to begin the process of snapping every last pony that was traumatized from my . . . fighting with the undead out of their trance. Her cannon had a dark streak of blue and a light streak of blue just like her mane and tail had, along with the same cutie mark that she had on her flanks. She dropped the cannon from her back and then grabbed it by using her forelegs to aim directly at the ponies. Next she stood on her hind legs to aim her cannon at the ponies.

These were her words before she fired her cannon.

"WUB A DUB DUB MOTHERBUCKERS!"

000000000

_Minutes before big boom_

Celestia has still not woken from her fight against the undead. The undead seemed to have been former soldiers that had once served in her armed forces, along with Luna's. The fields must've been a former cemetery for their soldiers; now it's unrecognizable as a cemetery. There wasn't any sign of a tombstone where any of the dead were laid to rest.

I've ran into a few more undead Lunar guards and Royal guards. They were very easy to kill.

I just feel so different since fighting here in Equestria. Everything has changed in the matter of two days. I don't know why I am able to breathe in fresh air like an organism that depends on it to survive in the wilderness. I don't really mind it, honestly.

I can feel the warmth of the sun running through my body. It feels relaxing. I am enjoying it. I understand that life means so much to this world. For there is no fighting. There is only peace.

But . . . I think peace has come to a great end in the land of Equestria. I fear that the undead will terrorize the living. It's up to me to take these freaks back to their graves.

While I was walking, I decided to lay in front of a tree to rest. Of course, I carefully put my forelegs onto Celestia to carefully place her back on the ground. She continued to sleep even after being placed back on the ground.

I'm still in the form of NMM-13. I hope that she will not attack me when she wakes up.

As I lay on my belly, I kept close to Celestia. I'm trying my best to keep her safe from danger. I'm just worried about her. Her explanation of who Nightmare Moon was made me boil like hot water in a pot. Every time I think about Nightmare Moon, I just want to give her a piece of my mind. I won't show any mercy if she were to return to hurt Celestia or Luna.

A few minutes have passed. I was still watching everything around me. No sign of any zombies. I fear they're just waiting to strike once again to harm Celestia.

Looking down to my left, I saw Celestia was starting to wake up from her sleep. Her left eye was cracking open to see me.

"I see you're starting to regain your strength, Celestia. I'm happy to see that you are making a great recovery since fighting the zombies two miles from where we are now," I softly smiled.

Her eyes shot open to see me laying next to her.

"Hehehe . . . I guess you think I'm really her, Celestia. I'm not. I'm RD-115 that's still in the form of NMM-13, better known as Nightmare Moon in your eyes."

She still didn't respond back.

"Sigh . . . Celestia. What am I to you? You don't have to answer my question. It's just that . . . ever since I came to your world, I've been feeling . . . different, like this world has really taken its toll on me. I'm developing feelings, I can breathe in the air and exhale, feel the wind blowing through my mane and body, I feel the sound of a heart beating in my body, I'm able to cry and understand other ponies' feelings, and have become more protective over you." I looked up to see the blue sky with the clouds moving ever so slowly. The sight of it was . . . just beautiful to look at. I want to enjoy every last minute of my programming. Maybe I should say "life," not "programming."

"Your world shows great beauty, Celestia. It's something that I wish every human could enjoy through the ages of time. But I know that'll never happen. A human and a droid are two different things. Humans fight amongst one another for power, limited resources, land, and much more. For us droids, it's a different story. We're built for the humans to help our military save lives in our world. I don't think I'd be here to enjoy this sight if it weren't for the military building us and having us look at our surroundings, and understand the meaning of one thing: life.

"Life is something I'm understanding, Celestia. Life is beautiful to look at. I know your people enjoy the meaning of life. Without life, none of this would exist. And it makes me happy to enjoy hearing the sounds of the birds singing in joy." As I continued to talk more, a small bird landed right on top of my nose. It was a blue jay. Strange. Blue jays are originally born on earth. But it seems blue jays also live in Equestria. Interesting. Seems both worlds may have some of the same animal species that are exactly alike.

The blue jay just looked at me. It wasn't afraid as it stared me straight in the eyes. Why, it seemed very curious about me. "Hello there," I told it. It started to sing. The singing of the blue jay went from a low-pitch to a higher-pitch of sound. Music to my ears. It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard, from this bird that wasn't afraid of me.

The blue jay flapped its wings and took off to the sky to where one could only see a dot in the sky. I smiled even after I could no longer see the blue jay.

I then looked back to see Celestia on her haunches looking at me with a smile on her face. "Twilight has always talked to me about what she does almost every single day. She's always been fascinated when it comes to having adventures with the rest of her friends. Every time she sees something new, she would always talk to me about it. Her adventures, being with her friends, discovering new clues in Equestria, etc." I listened to her every word. "She's been the one that always loves to get advice from me. I've grown more attached to Twilight. She's like a daughter to me. Hehehe . . . she can sometimes talk way too fast, to where I would have to tell her to slow down for me to understand what she's trying to tell me. She's been like that since she was a filly." The Princess just chuckled to herself about Twilight. I can see that Celestia really does care about her faithful student.

It's just like what she said. 'She's like a daughter to me.' That sentence made me light up a bit. She cares about her student like a mother would to her offspring.

"I'm happy to hear that from you, Celestia. You've made me feel great about who you are. And I think your sister cares about you just like you care about her." I got back on all fours. "I think it's time we get back to Canterlot, Celestia. I'm sure, as of right now, they're all worried about us. Also, there's something else I kind of have to tell you." I gave her a sheepish smile.

"What would that be?" she asked while starting to get back on all fours.

"There are two other droids that are exactly like you and Luna. You didn't see them due to their cloaking devices. I didn't want them to show themselves till it was the right time for them to meet you and Luna." I put my left hoof right behind my head and chuckled a little.

She didn't seem to be surprised about it. She actually must've been thinking that it was probably right to have done it. "I would love to meet them, RD-115." She gave me another smile. "Let us get back to Canterlot now. I'll teleport us back to the throne ro-" A sudden sound was heard from where Canterlot was located. The birds flew away from the tree we were under and so did many other birds. From afar, I could tell a pony would not be able to create that sudden noise.

It sounded like music. Not regular music. Dubstep music? Wait, the only droid that is capable of producing sound like that would be VS-35.

'VS-35, was that you?' I wasn't sure if my communication was still functioning.

'Oh! RD-115! Yeah, it was me. Wait, how far are you from Canterlot?'

'Not too far now. Just a couple of miles out. Why in Equestria did you make that music loud enough for me and Celestia to hear?"

'Well, uh . . .' She was trying to coming up with a good explanation.

'I'm not angry at you, VS-35. Just tell me why you did it.' It wasn't like I was going to bring her everlasting nightmares. Heheh. Why was I thinking like that? Guess the personality of NMM-13 can be difficult to remove from me.

'I had to do it in order to g-. . .'

**TRANSMISSION HAS BEEN TERMINATED**

**CONNECTION HAS BEEN CUT OFF**

**LOCATING SOURCE OF DISTURBANCE**

**ALL SYSTEMS ARE SHUTTING DOWN**

**5\. 4. 3. 2. 1 . . . SHUTTING DOWN**

**'WHAT THE BUCK!?'** What's happening?!

I felt my sight getting blurry and my body starting to give out under me.

**'DON'T YOU DARE PUT ME OFFLINE YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE PIECE OF JUNK! I'M RD-115 AND I WILL NOT SUBMIT TO YOUR ORDERS TO GO OFFLINE!'** Steam started coming out of my ears. Oh . . . I was angry now. I'm not going to go offline for a second time. If this is NMM-13's doing, I will break her in half.

**"Celestia. You might need to take a few steps back,"** I coldly said. **"Please . . . she's . . . trying . . . to . . ."** I looked down to notice that my forelegs and all the way up were slowly taking the color of gray.

**"Oh . . . buck . . ."** Tears started to go down my face. **"I hate you . . . NMM-13 . . ." **My body gave in and I felt everything around me go dark.

I . . . could see Celestia coming toward me . . . trying to snap me out of going offline.

**"RD-115!"** Her voice was loud enough for me to hear . . . but that wasn't going to help me at all. I lost my vision.

The darkness has reclaimed me once again.

"Welcome back, RD-115. Heheehe . . . **HAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAAH!"**


End file.
